


Blinding love

by Stranger_In_Town



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 77
Words: 33,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town
Summary: Therese Belivet is in need of a job. Any job. She's unable to pay her rent an is about to become homeless if she doesn't find something soon. So when she finds an advertisement in the New York Times for a live in caregiver and Nanny in a home in New Jersey , she thinks it's a sign.So with no experience and nothing to lose she makes the trip to the house in hopes for a job and a roof over her head. But what she gets is more than she bargained for and wonders if she's in over her head.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 562
Kudos: 335





	1. Chapter 1

The young woman with short chestnut hair and bang's , pays the cab driver the fare and slowly gets out of the yellow taxi while eyeing the two story house in New Jersey she traveled to from Manhattan with her big , clear green , doe eyes.

Shutting the door , Therese Belivet takes a deep breath and on shaky legs , starts walking towards the house that could possibly be her new home. 

Swallowing hard the young woman in her early twenties knocks on the front door softly. Her hands trembling and her breathing quickening. The only sounds she can hear is the beating of her own heart and the blood rushing through her ears. She takes in a shuddering breath before knocking again , this time louder.

The door finally opens to reveal a middle aged man with slicked hair and hard dark eyes.

"Yes , what do you want?" The man eyes the small young woman standing in front of him.

"I , I came for the job that was printed in the paper." Therese gulps at the intensity coming from the large man. "Sir , I'm sorry. I must have the wrong house." She starts stepping back. 

"You're young. Have you done this kind of work before?" The large man folds his arms across his chest. "How old are you?"

The nervous young woman takes a deep breath. "It wasn't paid work , no. But I helped look after the children and did chores." The brunette shifts nervously. "I just turned twenty two."

The middle aged man sighs heavily and runs a rough hand through his hair. "You come from a big family then?"

Therese shakes her head. "No , not really." She looks down at her feet. 

The owner of the house studies the young woman. "I've had five women come here already expressing their interest in working here and they have experience. Working experience."

Therese nods her head. "Yes sir. I understand." The young woman then turns and starts walking away. Not sure how she was going to get home. She didn't think to ask the cab driver to wait for her.

"Wait." The middle aged man calls out to the retreating young woman. "What's your name?" The young woman turns around and searches the dark eyes that are no longer hard but instead seem tired. "Therese Belivet.". "I'm Harge Aird....Look , why don't you come inside. You took the time to come here." He steps aside for the young woman and smiles weakly. "Besides , my wife doesn't want any of the other women who came for the job to come back.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I suck. I haven't finished my other stories yet and here I am starting a new one. I just got this idea and well , got to do it while it fresh in the old noggin😁


	2. Chapter 2

Harge pours himself a drink and then down's it whole. "So , why do you want this job?"

"Honestly , it just seems fitting right now." Therese shifts nervously on the chair. "I haven't had a job in a couple of months and my savings are just about gone. I can't afford rent." She admits with a sigh.

"I see." The middle aged man with his tie half undone rubs his neck. "You have no husband or children?"

"No sir. I don't have anyone. No family. No friends." Therese can't help the tears that start to well.

Harge looks at the young woman with sadness and pity in his eyes. "Look, you seem like a nice girl. I just don't think you would be able to handle this job. My wife.....my wife , she's going through a hard time right now. There was an accident you see and well.... she just hasn't been the same since. We had a house keeper but she just couldn't handle working for us anymore because of my wife's behaviour."

Therese wipes her sweaty hands on her skirt and stands. "I would like to meet her. If that's alright , sir."

Harge exhales loudly. "She's upstairs now. She had enough around the third woman that came here." He admits with frustration.

"If she doesn't like me I will go. It's okay....but we won't know unless she sees me." Therese states innocently.

"That's the thing , my wife can't see you....She's blind."

Therese's eyes go even wider and she swallows hard.


	3. Chapter 3

"Carol , there's someone else here about the.... position. Her name's Therese Belivet." Harge states from where his standing in the doorway of the bedroom he once shared with his wife. When he doesn't get an answer from his wife who's sitting by the window with a lit cigarette between her fingers he sighs and steps further inside the bedroom and gestures for the young woman to enter. "Therese , this is my wife , Carol."

Therese steps into the bedroom ready to say hello but her breath catches at the gorgeous profile and she finds herself just staring at the beautiful blonde woman in the chair.

"Will you please stop calling me your goddamn wife Harge."  
Carol snaps before wrapping her lips around the butt of the cigarette and taking a long drag. 

Therese watches with fascination. The woman's deep voice dripping with honey echoes in her ears and head. She watches as the smoke swirls around the blonde goddess. The light shinning through the window makes it look like cloudes , floating.

"Your still my wife Carol. Still my responsibility." Harge argues back. 

The blonde throws her head back scoffing. "Till you find somebody willing to stay and take care of me and Rindy. Until the divorce comes through. Then you will be free to do as you please. Like always.... Carol then uses her free hand to feel for the ashtray to stub out her cigarette but she accidentally knocks it off the little table next to her instead. "Goddamnitt."

"I got it. It's okay Mrs Aird." Therese hurries over and squats down in front of the blind woman and picks up the ashtray and the butts now on the floor. She then gingerly takes the burning cigarette from the woman who looks to be in her late thirties.

Carol swallows hard and her brows furrow. She gets the scent of the perfume this Therese is wearing. "You're just a child. I can hear it in your voice." 

"She's twenty two Carol." Harge shakes his head. "You have to give somebody a chance. You didn't like the other women who came here and I can't keep doing this. I have to get back to work."

Carol clenches her jaw. "Fine." She gets out through gritted teeth. "Hire the child to take care of me and our daughter." The older woman then turns her head back towards the window.

Therese stands up and looks to Harge. 

The man who looks like his about to fall apart nods his head.  
"You got the job." He then walks out of the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"I bet you're pretty. Young and pretty. " Carol chuckles out , shaking her head. "If you're going to sleep with my ex husband to be , please , just don't do it here."

"I'm not going to sleep with him." Therese shifts nervously in front of the blind woman. "Mrs Aird....

"Don't call me that....Mrs Aird." The blonde scoffs again.  
"Just.....Call me Carol." The older woman run's fingers through her blonde hair and she moves her eyes in the direction the young woman's voice is coming from.

Therese searchers the blue eyes that are looking at her but not seeing her. "Carol , I'm just here because I had seen a wanted advertisement in the paper. I'm just here to do whatever it is you need or would like me to do in order to help you and your daughter. I need this job. I really do , and I'm going to do my best to keep it. But if your.....ex husband to be did hire me for that reason." She takes a deep breath. "Then I won't be staying."

Carol smirks and leans her chin on her knuckles. "Even though his handsome and rich and has women throwing themselves at him to be the next Mrs Hargess Aird?"

"Like I said. I'm just here to work." Therese swallows hard and shakes her head. "I'm not like that." She then place's the ashtray back down on the small table beside the older woman. "I'll find something to get the ash out of the carpet." The younger woman then turns and heads out of the bedroom in search of cleaning products.

Carol leans back in her chair and exhales loudly. "Well , that's refreshing."

~~

Therese pulls down the pictures tapped to her kitchen wall and places them in a box with the rest of the pictures she's taken over the years. She picks up the box and makes her way to the door where her suitcase , phonograph and two other boxes is along with her handbag and camera.

She takes one last look around the small apartment that has been her home for almost two years now and swallows hard.  
Her life possessions nothing more than a few boxes and a suitcase of clothing. 

With Mr Airds driver waiting for her in the car parked outside of the apartment building , she opens the door of the apartment she was saying goodbye to and starts her journey of loading up the car and her new life with the Airds.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey sunshine." Harge bends down scooping his child up in his arms who had come running towards him once she was out of the car. 

The little girl smiles at her father and then looks to the young woman who's standing behind her father and who's she's never seen before. "Daddy , who's that?"

"That's Therese. She's going to be staying here with Mommy from now on to help her and she's going to be looking after you when you stay over." Harge explains to his daughter.

"Hi Rindy. I've heard a lot about you and have seen your beautiful pictures." Therese smiles warmly at the little girl in her father's arms.

Rindy smiles and her blue eyes twinkle. 

"Let's go inside and you can go tell Mommy about your day at school." Harge kisses his daughters cheek then carries her inside the house.

Therese watches and then follows the father and child into the house and shuts the door. "I'm going to go start dinner Mr Aird."

Harge looks back over his shoulder and nods. "Thank you."  
He then climbs the stairs to the second floor.

Therese takes a deep breath and heads to the kitchen.

"Mommy." Rindy wriggles in her father's arms till he places her down on the floor and her little legs run to her mother who's in the chair by the window , climbing up on her mother's lap who wraps her arms around her. "Daddy said Theresa is staying here and she will look after me."

The mother swallows hard , wishing as always she could see her darling child's face once again. "Yes" She chokes out. "And her name is Therese sweetheart." Carol then clears her throat. "Much like Florence did sweet pea only Therese will be living here."

Rindy plays with her mother's blonde , wavey hair. "Will Therese read to me?" 

Carol sighs heavily. "I suppose so." She fight's the tears.

Harge looks sadly at Carol and Rindy. "I better get going now. I'll call a little later on to check and see how things are going here." He then walks over and bends down kissing his daughters head. "Be a good girl for Mommy and Therese."

Rindy nods her head. "Okay Daddy." She then watches as her father leaves the bedroom.

Carol hugs her little angel tightly. "Tell me what you did in school today sweet pea."


	6. Chapter 6

Therese approaches the bedroom and clears her throat. "Carol , dinners ready. Should I bring it up here to you and Rindy or will you be coming downstairs?"

The blonde sighs heavily. "I suppose we will go downstairs for dinner." She then pushes up out of the chair she's spent half the day in and rolls her neck. "Rindy , go with Therese darling. I will be down there shortly."

Rindy scrambles off the floor she had be laying on while colouring in. "Okay Mommy." She then hurries out of the bedroom without waiting for the young woman who is now living there.

Therese swallows hard and shifts nervously. "Do you need help Carol , getting down the stairs?"

"No , I don't need your help getting down the goddamn stairs , Therese. I may be blind but I still have the use of my arms and legs." Carol snaps at the young woman before reaching for her cane.

"I'm sorry." Therese studies the white cane the older woman is now holding.

"I don't need your help to eat. I don't need your help to sleep.  
I don't need your help to shower or get dressed and I certainly don't need your help to use the fucking toilet. I don't need your help." Carol moves the stick around the floor. It hits the colouring in book that was keeping her daughter entertained and steps around it. "And I don't need your help to see. Got it?." The angry, blind woman is now standing two feet away from the younger woman. Her cane hitting her shoes.

"Yes ma'am." Therese swallows hard over the lump forming in her throat. "I'll start dishing out dinner now for you and Rindy." She then turns and hurries out of the bedroom.

Carol takes a deep breath and continues walking while using the cane as her guide and hand feeling around. "Ma'am. I'm not fucking old. Silly child." She shakes her head.


	7. Chapter 7

With a shaky hand she tries to control , Therese places the plate of spaghetti Bolognese down in front of the scolding blonde who sits down at the table. Joining her daughter who's already digging in and making a mess of her food. She then place's the fork down beside the plate. "Would you like something to drink ma'am?"

Carol exhales loudly and feels for the fork she heard being placed down. "Don't call me ma'am. I already told you. Just call me Carol...or do you have something wrong with your memory you can't remember that?" The older woman snarls out then finds the fork and grips her fingers around it.

Therese glances to Rindy who's looking up at her sadly.  
"Well , if you don't need anything.... I'll just go see to the dirty laundry then."

Carol scoffs out. "Yes , go seeeee to that." She then stabs her fork into the meal and twirls it.

Therese closes her eyes. She hadn't meant anything by it. She realises she will have to be careful with her words and this was turning out a lot harder than she thought. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean....

"Just go do the laundry and let us eat will you. I don't need you hovering around." Carol rubs her temple. 

Therese tries to hold back the tears. "Yes Carol." She then strides out of the kitchen wiping at her eyes.

Carol sighs heavily.

"Mommy , I think you made Therese sad." Rindy states softly while watching her mother. "I don't like her sad. I like her smile and pretty eyes. But now they are sad like yours and Daddy's."

Carol swallows hard. She reaches out towards her daughter and feels her arm then gives a gentle squeeze. "Did Mommy make you sad sweetheart?" She doesn't need to ask because she can hear it in her child's voice.

Rindy nods her little head. "Yes."

The mother smiles sadly. "Please forgive me sweet pea. Mommy just had a hard day. I'm sorry."

"Will you say sorry to Therese for making her sad?" Rindy searches her mother's blue eyes. 

Carol takes a deep breath. "I will. For you my little sweet pea."

Rindy smiles and turns her attention back to her dinner. 

Carol can hear the slurping and can't help but chuckle before turning her attention to her own dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Therese tosses the dirty laundry into the washing machine in the basement. Her eyes red and watery. She didn't know how much more she could take. She didn't know it was going to be this hard.

How could someone so beautiful be so hard and cold.

The young woman wonders if that's why her employers were getting divorced. Did Mr Aird have enough of his wife's cold behaviour and bitterness or was there something else going on. Was there another woman ready to become the next Mrs Hargess Aird like Carol had said.

Sighing heavily she pours some washing detergent into the machine before closing it up and turning the nobs.

Leaning back against it and folding her arms , Therese can't help but wonder yet again what had happened to the beautiful woman to cause her blindness and icy cold exterior. 

She couldn't imagine what it must be like. Going blind. What Carol had gone through and is going through. She didn't know what she would do if she could no longer see and take pictures.

Taking a shuddering breath she shakes her head and pushes off from the washing machine and heads back upstairs.

Carol hears the door to the basement and clears her throat. "Therese , I want to apologize for what I said earlier." She sits at the kitchen table. Rindy's chair empty. The dirty plates left there for Therese to collect. "The way I spoke to you was....harsh. And my daughter didn't like the way I seemed to upset you. So , I promised her I would apologize... I'm sorry." She finally gets out with a exhale breath.

Therese nods her head and moves to the table collecting the dirty plates and taking them to the sink without saying a word. Too afraid if she says anything it will cause the older woman to snap at her again.

Carol raises a sharp blonde brow. "Did you hear what I just said Therese?"

"Yes Carol." Therese speaks softly as she rinses the plates off.

The older woman pushes hair back from her face. "I would like a cup of tea when you're finished up with that." She then pushes up out of the chair. "I will be in the living room." She then slowly moves away from the table with her cane to go join her daughter who's watching TV.

Therese takes a deep.


	9. Chapter 9

Carol sits on her daughter's bed and she runs her fingers through the silky hair. "Goodnight snowflake."

"Mommy , can Therese read me a bedtime story?" Rindy looks up at her mother with pleading eye's that go unseen by her mother.

The tired mother sighs heavily. "Not tonight sweet pea. Maybe tomorrow night you can ask her. " She then runs knuckles down the side of her child's face. "Therese has had a long day. Give her time to settle in. Okay?"

Rindy nods her head. "Did you say sorry to Therese?"

Carol smiles weakly. "Yes Rindy. I said I was sorry." She then leans down and presses her lips to her daughter's head.  
"Get some sleep baby."

The little girl yawns. "Goodnight Mommy."

The mother smiles warmly and pushes up off the bed and feels for the bedside lamp and finds the cord. Giving it a tug before making her way out of Rindy's room and slowly heading to her own. Using her stick to guide her along with her memory.

The blind woman then makes her way to her bed and sits down. She frowns feeling something against her thigh and feels around and realises it's her laundry. Cleaned and folded but apparently not put away. Carol can't help chuckle. Even though she was tired she stands back up and gathers the clean garments into her arms and brings them to her face. Inhaling the fresh scent and enjoying the softness against her skin before moving slowly around the bed without the use of her cane to her dresser drawers and starts to place each item away herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Therese runs her fingers through the water , checking it's not too hot before turning the water off and undressing. 

She steps into the now filled bathtub in the joining bathroom to her new bedroom and lowers herself down into it and sighs heavily , closing her eyes.

The young woman had packed her things away before making herself a nice hot bath to soak in. While doing so she came across a few things belonging to Harge. A old drivers licence. A pair of socks. A razor and pen. Making her realise he had been staying in that room before she came along.

She took note the sheets had been changed with fresh clean sheets but she could still feel his presence in the room. She can only hope that feeling goes away eventually.

Sighing once again she opens her eyes and starts to wash herself. She was tired but didn't know if she was going to be able to get any sleep. She can't help wonder if she's going to get yelled at tomorrow for not putting Carol's washing away for her and just leaving it on her bed. She wonders if she will be able to do anything right by Carol. 

At least Rindy was nice to her. She can't help smile at the thought of the little girl. 

She then looks towards the door when she hears the phone ringing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "You certainly took your time calling Harge. What if she had killed us and robbed you blind?." 

"Carol please." Harge sighs heavily. "I'm more worried about you killing her or driving her off like you did Florence."

Carol sits on the edge of her bed and flick's her hair. "I never liked Florence and she certainly never liked me....She loved you though didn't she?"

"Carol , don't start please." Harge rubs his tired eyes.

"Here you go Mr Aird. Some nice tea to help you sleep." Florence walk's into her employers study , holding a silver tray.

"Thank you." Harge swallows hard watching as his house keeper places the tray down on his desk before leaving the room.

"She's there working for you?" Carol questions so loudly into the phone Harge has to pull it away from his ear. 

"I need somebody here Carol and Florence already knows what needs to be done around here and what I need." Harge leans back into his chair and pulls at his tie. "And Rindy's routine."

Carol scoffs throwing her head back. "Well I'm sure she's much happier there working for you then she ever was here."

"How are things there? I hope you're not being cruel to that young woman Carol. I hired her to help you and look after Rindy." Harge reminds his soon to be ex wife. "You can't do it on your own Carol. You need somebody."

"Yes , which you keep reminding me of every single goddamn day Harge. I'm not capable enough to look after my own child because I can't fucking look at my own child." She then slams the phone down and burries her face in her hands and let's out a sob.

Therese stands in her robe , by her door she has opened slightly to listen and swallows hard. She then carefully closes it back up and leans against it.


	11. Chapter 11

Therese opens her eyes and stares at the alarm clock on the bedside table before sighing and leaning over and shutting it off.

She sits up in the bed and rubs her tired eyes and looks around the room before throwing back the covers and getting out of the bed and heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

-

Clearing her throat , Therese stands in the doorway of Rindy's room. "Good morning."

"I've got her. Can you just go down stairs and make breakfast and pack Rindy's lunch." The mother is sitting on her child's bed and is placeing the shoe's on her little feet. 

Therese swallows hard. Harge had told her to get Rindy ready for school each morning. "Of course." She then leaves the mother and child to finish getting ready.

-

With breakfast finished Therese quickly washes up and then meets the mother and child by the door with Rindy's school bag. "Here you go Rindy. Have a good day at school." 

Carol reaches out and feels for the bag and then yanks it from the younger woman's hand. "Go clean something." She then place's the strap over her daughter's shoulder. "Have a good day snowflake." She then kisses Rindy's cheek.

Therese clenches her jaw and turns on her heels , striding away.


	12. Chapter 12

Therese cleans each ornament with a cloth. Making sure to get all the dust off that's coated on. She then moves onto the picture frames and holds and studies one of Carol and Rindy who are both smiling and looking at the camera. She runs a fingertip over the glass. 

Rindy didn't look much younger than she does now and yet here Carol was. Happy with a twinkle in her eyes. Holding her daughter. She feels a pull in her heart. Carol certainly was beautiful. She wonders what the older woman was like before the accident Mr Aird mentioned.

"What are you doing?" 

Therese almost drops the picture in her hand. "Oh , I'm just cleaning. Like you wanted."

Carol raises a sharp brow. "You know , you could be just saying that. How would I know if you really were cleaning?"

Therese sighs heavily and places the picture frame back down in it's rightful place. "I'm dusting... But if you don't believe me then call someone to come over and watch me work."

Carol scoffs and leans against the piano. Folding her arms.  
"Are you really twenty two?"

Therese shakes her head. "Why would I lie about my age?"

The older woman shrugs her shoulders. "You just sound like a teenager. Did you run away from home or something?"

Therese runs a hand through her hair and huffs. "I'm not a teenager and I'm not a run away. I just needed a job and couldn't afford my rent anymore. The last job I had was at frankenberg's if you want to check. It was just during the Christmas holidays." She then tosses the cloth down. Unable to stop the tears. "Besides , I don't have a home to runaway from.....or to." She gets out with a sniffle , wiping her eyes roughly the younger woman storms out of the room and up the stairs to her room. 

Carol tilts her head back and exhales loudly. "Goddamnitt." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Therese startles hearing the knocking at her door. She moves her face from her pillow and sits up on the bed and blinks away the tears as she stares at the door.

"Therese , can I come in?" Carol calls through the door after a few moments of hearing nothing.

The young woman swallows hard and slowly pushes off the bed and moves towards the door and opens it. "It's your home."

Carol sighs heavily. "Yes , and Rindy is my daughter. Who I use to cook for. Who I use to read to and help her colour in...... who's beautiful eyes and smile I can no longer see but you can. You have no idea how hard it is just to get out of bed each morning she isn't here. I have very little time with my daughter as it is , and now.... The older woman swallows hard. "And now she wants you to read her bedtime stories."

Therese see's the tears welling in Carol's blue eyes. "I'll keep my distance. I'll just....do my job."

Carol exhales loudly. "She likes you and she will just keep asking."

Therese wraps her arms around herself protectively. "Well , I guess I can read to Rindy while you hold her. Stroke her hair...... unless you will be uncomfortable with me being in her room. I can just tell Rindy I can't read or something." She drops her gaze to her shoes.

Carol smiles weakly. "I suppose we can try your first idea."

Therese slowly looks up and searches the blue eyes filled with sadness. "Okay...... I suppose I will get back to dusting now."

"Yes , about that , I know you were telling the truth." The blonde admits clearing her throat. "After you...left the room...I sneezed."

Therese can't help giggle. "Maybe I should find something else to do then. Move on to polishing the silverware."

Carol raises a brow and chuckles. "Very well." The blonde nods her head and steps aside. "I'll be in my room."

"Okay." Therese smiles shyly and steps out of her room , past the older woman and down the hall.

Carol swallows hard catching the scent of the younger woman and feeling the heat from her body. "Okay."


	13. Chapter 13

Carol stands just outside the house , listening and waiting for the car that carries her child. After what feels like a lifetime of waiting in nothing but her own darkness the mother finally breaks into a smile at hearing the car coming up the driveway.

Harge's younger sister Marge steps out of the front passenger side and opens the back passenger door for her niece who scrambles out of the car and runs to her mother. Hugging her leg tightly. Her wet face burrying itself into her mother's chocolate dress.

Carol's smile fades as she hears the sobs and sniffles. "Rindy , sweetheart. What's wrong darling?" 

The woman with pearl earrings and short dirty blonde hair shifts awkwardly as she approaches with Rindy's school bag.  
"She was a naughty girl. She kicked me....so Chester spanked her." 

Carol's eyes that were showing worry now grow hard and she clutches onto Rindy's shoulder protectively. "You struck my child?" 

"Like I said. She kicked me." Marge clears her throat and looks back to her husband who is still in the driver's seat , behind the wheel of their car. 

"I don't fucking care if she kicked you. How dare he lay a hand on my child. A grown man hitting a little girl." Carol growls out. "You won't be picking up Rindy anymore and I'll be speaking to your brother about this. I don't want either of you anywhere near my child."

Marge sighs heavily. "Who else is going to do it Carol?"

"Certainly not you or your husband. I'll find someone else." Carol straightens her shoulders and flick's her hair. 

Marge shakes her head. "Here's her school bag. Maybe you should teach your child not kick adults who are only trying to help." Harge's sister holds out the bag and startles as it's suddenly ripped from her hands. She blinks and stares at the young woman now standing there with fury in her big green eyes.

"Rindy is a beautiful , sweet child with such a good heart.......if she kicked you then you must of been the one who was naughty , not her." Therese is clutching the school bag tightly and using her body to shield Rindy and mother from this woman. 

Carol is blinking rapidly , not sure what exactly is going on but can't help breath a sigh of relief and smirk at the fiery younger woman sticking up for Rindy. Her precious child.

"I beg your pardon. How dare you speak to me in such a way.  
My brother will hear about this." The shocked and humiliated woman scurries back to the car and jumps in.

Therese clenches her jaw and watches as the car backs out of the driveway. Once it's gone she takes a few deep breaths to calm and slowly turns around. Her gaze down. "I'm sorry Carol....

"Don't apologize. You're right , Therese." Carol states while giving Rindy's shoulder a squeeze. "Thank you."

Therese lifts her gaze and searches twinkling blue eyes and her breath catches. "You're welcome."


	14. Chapter 14

Carol checks the temperature of the water and nods her head. "Okay sweetheart , let's get you out of your school uniform and into a nice warm bath." The mother reaches out blindly for her child who has been quiet. When feeling a little arm , she runs her hand up it and then cups a soft cheek. "Rindy , Mommy is so , so sorry sweetheart. Uncle Chester should not have done that to you my little angel but I promise....The guilty and angery mother caresses the soft cheek she is holding. "It will never happen again." She squats down in her dress. Her free hand on the edge of the bathtub.

Rindy searches her mother's sad blue eyes. "But who will drive me to school? You can't drive Mommy , because you're blind. And Helman can't drive me to school because he lives with Daddy and drives Daddy to work."

Carol swallows hard and takes in a shuddering breath. "I know darling....but we will find someone , okay? I don't want you to worry." She then pushes up and moves her hand down and starts to help Rindy get undressed.

~~

Therese thoughts were of the little girl and her mother who were upstairs while she stood at the counter peeling carrots , getting dinner ready. She had been surprised when Carol had told her to cook enough for herself as well so as to join her and her daughter for dinner at the table.

When she hears Carol shouting her name from the top of the stairs, the young woman drops the peeler and knife onto the counter and runs through the house and up the stairs panting. "What? What's wrong Carol?"

The older woman reaches out in front of her until she finds a shoulder and squeezes it. "I need you......to look at Rindy's , bottom. She said it's painful to sit and I........ can't see."

Therese inhales sharply. Carol's touch and the thought of Rindy in pain was making her feel weak in the knees , ache in her heart and dizzy in the head all at the same time. "Of course." She then fall's forward.

"Jesus Christ." Carol just manager's to keep the limp woman now in her arms from falling. She carefully lays Therese down and feels over her slender long arms and prominent shoulders and slender neck. "Therese." She then runs her fingers over the younger woman's face. The pointed little nose and round cheekbones and closed round eyes. "Therese , goddamnitt. Wake Up." She pushes short bangs a side.

Therese groans as she starts to come to. "What......

Carol exhales loudly. "Don't ever do that again. You could of fell down the goddamn stairs and broken your damn fool neck." She feels for her cane she had dropped.

"Mommy!!" Rindy yells from where she's standing in the bathwater.

"I'm coming Rindy. Hold on sweetheart." The mother yells back and pushes up from the floor after finding her cane and clutching onto it tightly. "Well , are you alright or what?"

Therese swallows hard. "I'm sorry Carol. I don't know what happened.... the younger woman stands up on shaky legs.  
"Let's go check on Rindy." She then hurries away , towards Carol's room where she heard Rindy's voice come from.

Carol exhales loudly and starts making her way back towards her daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

"He is not to be anywhere near Rindy , Harge. I'm fucking serious. She has marks on her backside and on her arm."

Harge runs a rough hand through his hair. "She kicked Marge and pulled her hair....

"Don't you dare defend that son of a bitch. Rindy is your daughter Harge. You are supposed to protect her. We are both supposed to protect her......so , Rindy will not be left alone with Chester or Marge at anytime when she is with you or your mother." Carol flick's her blonde hair. "You make sure our baby is safe."

Harge swallows hard and closes his eyes. "I will sit down with them..... Carol , is she alright? Should I come over?" 

Carol sighs heavily and runs fingers through her hair. "Therese is watching her in the bath while I'm on the phone to you. She seems to be doing a little better now. I can hear her splashing around with her toys."

"That's good , that's good." Harge breaths a sigh of relief. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again Carol. I'll take care of it....... You will have to get Rindy up earlier and I will take her to school till we figure something out.... it's ashame Therese doesn't know how to drive."

"Yes." Carol agrees with a sigh and pulls out a cigarette. "Yes it is." She then place's it between her red lips and lights it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carol kisses her Child's head who's snuggled up against her.  
"Sweetheart? Mommy's not mad at you.....but why did you kick Aunt Marge and pull her hair?" Carol questions gently while running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

Rindy shakes her head and closes her eyes to hide from her mother's questions.

Carol sighs heavily and kisses her little angels head once again. She knew in her heart Rindy wouldn't of done it unless the woman had really upset her daughter by either her words or actions. "You tell me when you're ready darling. I want you to be able to tell me things snowflake. No matter what. Mommy love's you very much. You're my precious little angel." She can't stop the tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Therese smiles sadly as she steps into Carol's bedroom with a tray that's holding two plates of food. "Dinner's ready. I figured Rindy might just want to have her dinner in here with you tonight."

Carol sighs heavily. "We will probably both make a mess. What is it?"

Therese takes a deep breath. "Sandwiches , I made you both sandwiches. I hope that's okay?The casserole will keep nicely until tomorrow evening."

Carol smiles weakly and feels Rindy shift away from her. "Sandwiches sound perfect right now." 

Therese breaths a sigh of relief and places the tray on the bed , over Carol's lap. "It's just....here." Therese gulps trying not to stare into the beautiful blue eyes.

Carol raises a brow. She could hear the waver in the younger woman's voice and could feel her breath. "Thank you , Therese. That will be all." She clears her throat. 

Therese nods and licks her lips , stepping back , her eyes move down the blondes leg. "I'll just...go... back downstairs." She then backs her way out of the bedroom and takes deep breaths.

Carol hears Rindy chewing on her sandwich and she shakes her head and sighs heavily. Her heart was suddenly beating faster. "Okay , what have we got on our sandwiches." She feels around the tray and plates till she finds her sandwich and picks it up and takes a bite. Knowing instantly it was a ham sandwich. Nothing fancy. Just ham. Just a plain ham sandwich.

The mother smiles around her food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After awhile Therese makes her journey back up the stairs to collect the tray and dirty plates from Carol's bedroom and she thinks Rindy will ask her to read to her a bedtime story but she stops in the middle of the hallway when she sees the door to Carol's bedroom is now shut and the tray and dirty plates sitting outside it on the floor. 

The young woman swallows hard and slowly moves towards it. She places her hand on the door and closes her eyes. Trying to imagine mother and daughter tucked into bed , in the dark.. Rindy wrapped up in her mother's arms. Therese takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "Goodnight." She whispers to the closed door before bending down and picking up the tray.


	16. Chapter 16

"Here's Rindy's school bag Mr Aird." Therese holds out the bag with the packed lunch inside for Rindy as the child's father steps into the kitchen.

Harge nods his head and takes the bag gently. "My sister wants me to fire you." He then smiles weakly. "Instead , I'm going to teach you how to drive. I want you to drive Rindy to school and pick her up from it , from now on Therese."

Therese mouth opens and shuts. "What , what does Carol think about this?" She fidgets nervously by the counter.

"It's actually the first thing we have agreed on in a long time."  
Harge admits softly and swallows hard. "So , I'm taking the day off and we'll take Carol's car out and you can learn in that because that's what you will be driving from now on." He gives a small smile before leaveing the kitchen now with Rindy's bag in hand.

Therese takes in a shuddering breath. She had never been behind the wheel of a car before and hopes she doesn't crash Carol's car , killing herself and Harge in the process of learning.

"Harge told you?" The blonde appears after saying her goodbyes to her daughter.

Therese blinks rapidly and nods as she studies the older woman curiously. "I didn't think you would want me to." She states softly

Carol exhales loudly and let's her head fall. "What other choice do I have?"

The young woman swallows hard. "I don't know."

Carol chuckles and shakes her head as she lifts it. "Life can be so cruel. I often wonder what the point is." She then flick's her hair. "Just... make sure nothing happens to her. I couldn't bear... The older woman trails off getting choked up and clears her throat. "She's my reason for living , Therese."

Therese feels her eyes begin to sting. "I would never hurt Rindy , I will do whatever I have to , to keep her safe."

Carol nods her head. "And Therese , that's all you are to use my car for. Not for joy rides or going parking with.....boy's."

"Carol , I would never..... Therese stops mid sentence when the older woman raises a hand.

"If it does happen , you will no longer be working here. You will no longer be living here. There will be no second chances." Carol then turns and walks out of the kitchen.

Therese moves to the table on shaky legs and sits down with a huff. "I don't even know any boy's."


	17. Chapter 17

"You picked that up pretty quick." Harge states in awe from the passenger seat.

Therese smiles shyly and places the car into park. She then remembers Carol's words about not parking with boys and her cheeks heat up. "Yeah." She then clears her throat. "Mr Aird....

"Call me Harge , please." Carol's soon to be ex husband smiles gently and looks out a head to the field across from where their parked , sighing heavily. "It's a beautiful day.....you want to know what happened."

Therese nods her head. "You said there was an accident?"

"Yes." Harge squints his eyes. "But , Carol doesn't wish for me to discuss it with you."

The young woman exhales loudly and slides down the driver's seat. "Because she hates me and wishes I wasn't even there."

"Don't take it personally. My wife doesn't want anyone there who isn't Rindy." Harge takes his hat off his head and looks down at it. "Soon she will be my ex wife." He mumbles to himself. "Besides , it's me she hates."

Therese studies the sad and tired man beside her but doesn't say anything. 

Harge finally moves his gaze to the young woman when his met with silence. "Did Carol tell you?" He questions with forrowered brows. 

"No." Therese shakes her head. "She hasn't told me anything."

Harge runs a rough hand through his hair. "I was having an affair , with my receptionist who then became pregnant with my child and who wanted me to leave Carol.....but I wouldn't. I couldn't." He then shakes his head. "I made such mess of things. I neglected my wife and child and then......he swallows hard. "Why don't we start heading back." He places his hat back on his head. "You drive."

Therese blinks rapidly. She wanted to know what happened.  
She wanted answers. But she couldn't push for them for the fear of losing her job and Harge looked broken and beaten down. "Okay."


	18. Chapter 18

"Did you have sex with her and get her pregnant also." Carol sits in the chair by her window and the leg that is crossed , bounces as she puffs on her cigarette.

Harge swallows hard. He hadn't even said a word or made a sound to announce his presence but his wife knew. She always knew. "Carol , for god sake. I only taught the girl how to drive your car. Nothing else happened."

"And I'm , just supposed to believe you.?" Carol scoffs out. "That's rich coming from you."

Harge shakes his head. "There hasn't been anyone since Donna, not since.....

"Your mistress tried to kill me." Carol snarls out. "Just go Harge. I'm not in the fucking mood for this today."

The blondes husband hangs his head in shame and defeat.  
"Therese , is a very smart , sweet and kind young woman. If you just get to know her Carol I'm sure.... He ducks out of the way of the ashtray being thrown his way. "Carol!! Have you lost your mind?"

"Get out!!" Carol shouts as she pushes up out of the chair. "Get out of my fucking room Harge. I can't stand the sound of your voice or the stench of that god awful cologne your mother got you."

"Carol , you can't keep treating me this way , I'm trying to help you goddamnit. To be supportive... but , I can't keep doing this carol." Harge face is turning red and beads of sweat are starting to drip down from his temple.

"Who the hell asked you to be? This is your fault Harge. Do you think I could ever forget that?" Carol then walks across the floor with the use of her cane..

"Not forget , but forgive." Harge swallows hard and stares into steel blue eyes. "Carol , I love you. Sooner or later...you have to forgive me."

The blind woman swing's the cane in her hand and it breaks across Harge and she then starts pounding her fist into her husband "You were never here....you were always gone. Love!! You don't know the meaning Harge. I can never forgive you , you bastard."

Harge grabs Carol's arms and she struggles to break free. "Stop it Carol."

"What's going on?" Therese appears in the doorway and watches as Carol fall's back onto the floor. "Oh my god. Carol." She rushes to the blind woman's side instantly but gasp as a hand connects with her face. Her own hand coming up to cradle her now stinging cheek.

"Get the hell away from me." Carol has tears streaming down her cheeks. Her face red. Her hair a mess as she crawls away until she feels the wall and places her back against it. Her chest heaving. "Get out. Go." 

"Therese." Harge looks at the young woman with concern and shakes his head. His dark eyes pleading with Therese not to go.

"I'm sorry...but I can't do this." Therese's chin is trembling as she holds her cheek. Her crystal green eyes filled with tears.  
She then runs out of the bedroom and into the room she has been staying in. The door slamming behind her.

"For god sake Carol. Look at you. I don't even know who you are anymore." Harge then strides out of the bedroom.

Carol is breathing hard and fast. She wipes her useless eyes roughly. "Look at me. I wish I could fucking look at me." She then bangs her head back against the wall hard. "Fuck." She then hits the floor with her fist before burrying her face in her hands.


	19. Chapter 19

Therese pulls the old , worn , brown leather suitcase out from under the bed and then tosses it onto the bed. Flicking it open roughly and sniffling.

The crying young woman then moves to the bureau and pulls open the top drawer , reaching in and snatching up her undergarments , she then strides back to the suitcase and throws the items in her hands carelessly into the suitcase that has seen better days.

The small brunette wipes her eyes roughly. She had nowhere else to go but she would rather be out in the street then stay in the house another minute with the toxic older woman and her abuse. 

~~

Harge pace's in the foyer and looks up to the staircase, seeing the young woman hurrying down them with a suitcase in her hand. "Therese."

"I just need to pack the rest of my things." Therese places the suitcase down by the front door. Her eyes avoiding Harge's gaze.

"Therese." Harge tries again and swallows hard. "Where will you go?"

Therese eyes are locked on the suitcase on the floor. "Anywhere that isn't here. I tried Mr Aird , I really did...but she's heartless and filled with such ugly hate." The young woman wipes her nose with her fingers. "I thought Carol to be beautiful , the most beautiful woman I have ever seen but she's ugly. She's a ugly, hateful woman and I'm not staying here to be her punching bag any longer. You will have to find somebody else Mr Aird , someone stronger than me." She then hurries back up the stairs not waiting for Harge to say something in response. 

Harge mouth opens and closes and then he runs a rough hand through his well oiled hair then rubs his chin. "Goddamnit!!!!!" The large man shouts in anger and frustration.


	20. Chapter 20

Carol sits there on the floor , her back against the wall , a trembling , sore hand clutching her pounding chest. . Her breaths fast and shallow. She closes her burning eyes. Tears escaping. Feeling lost and confused , not knowing what to do. She was like a caged animal , wanting to escape her confines but unable to.

She felt like she couldn't breathe. Like she was suffocating and she cries harder. The walls she had built now crashing down around her "I can't , oh god... the tears don't stop. They just keep running. 

Harge will have Rindy. What could she possible offer her daughter in life besides disapointment and embarrassment. What could she offer anyone besides bitterness and misery.

The beauty of the world no longer existed for her. It had been taken away from her in the blink of an eye. Just like that her life had changed forever and not for the first time does she think everyone would of been better off if she had not lived.

There would of been sadness and grief but they would of moved on with their lives. They would of found happiness instead of this. This constant darkness that seeps from her soul and effect's the people around her.

Managing to take a deep breath , Carol shakenly pushes up and feels around the room as she moves on wobbly legs till she finds her nightstand and feels for the top drawer , pulling it out and shuffling through her panties till her fingers find cold metal. She then wraps her fingers around the handgun and pulls it out. Pulling back the hammer , hearing it click into place. "Better off. For everyone."


	21. Chapter 21

Therese frowns at hearing the laughter now coming from Carol's room and she slowly moves out from hers and sticks her head into the older woman's bedroom and gasp at seeing the gun in the blind woman's hand. "Carol , what are you doing?" The young woman questions with wide , teary green eyes. "What are you doing with that Carol?"

The blonde woman who's sitting on her bed , laughing , just shakes her head and let's the gun fall from her hand to the floor. "I pulled the trigger and it didn't work. I can't even fucking kill myself." Carol drops her head forward , resting it in her hands. Blonde hair falling , becoming a curtain of gold curls.

Therese cover's her mouth in horror with a trembling hand. Her legs turning to jelly , she falls to her knees. Fresh tears welling. "Carol." She manages to choke out after removing her hand from her mouth. "Why?"

"Why not?" Carol can't help chuckle out. "What was the point of that woman hitting me with her car only to take her own life and her unborn babies life?What was the point of me surviving that damn car hitting me only to have my eyesight taken away from me? Why is the gods and fate's punishing me? Is it part of some cruel joke?."

Therese stays there on the floor , on her knees listening to the older woman. "My dad died when I was little and my mom , she no longer wanted me. She left me at a orphanage." The young woman swallows hard." But Rindy , Rindy still has her father and she still has you Carol. You might not be able to see her but she can see you. She can still see her mother. She can still hear her mother and she can still talk , touch and hug her mother..............Why can't you understand that? Why do you want to take that away from your child Carol?" Therese finishes with a shuddering breath.

Carol swallows hard and slowly lifts her head. She runs shaky fingers through her hair. "Don't go , please Therese." The older woman slowly stands up. "I ,........ I'm sorry. For hurting you , hitting you..... she kneels down and moves forward on her knees. "Give me another chance?" She wishes she could see the younger woman. To look into her eyes and try and figure out what is behind them. To study the facial expressions and know what Therese is feeling.

Therese shifts forward , closing the space between them and hesitantly reaches out and cups Carol's wet cheek in her shaky hand. "No more bitterness and anger....and I'm throwing out the gun."

Carol smiles sadly and presses her face into the small , warm hand. Taking in the softness of the skin. "Okay." Therese exhales loudly and removes her hand from Carol's face only to take her hands and slowly stand. The older woman allowing her to help her up. "I'll go tell Harge I'm staying." She then releases the hands and strides to the gun , bending down and picking it up carefully. "Don't ever do something stupid like that again Carol." She shakes her head before storming out of the bedroom. Carol sighs heavily. "I won't darling."


	22. Chapter 22

Harge watches in confusion as the young woman comes down the stairs without any box's in her hands.

"Mr Air....... Harge." Therese runs her trembling hands down her skirt and clears her throat. "I'm going to be staying after all. Carol wants me to stay."

The middle aged man blinks in surprise and searches the crystal green eyes. "But , I thought......he shakes his head and decides not to look a gift horse in the mouth and reaches into his coat pocket , pulling out his brown leather wallet and opening it up. "I want you to take this." He shuffles through a few bills and pulls them out , holding the money out for Therese to take. "You more than earned it Therese and you might need it over the weekend. Carol never leaves the house but that doesn't mean you can't."

"Oh , I won't I be going out. There's no need to really.....not till Monday , when I go for my driver's permit." Therese looks down to her suitcase still sitting by the door. Amazed how much had changed during her short time at the Aird house. Not fifteen minutes ago she was ready to walk out the door with that suitcase and now , and now she was staying and would be alone with the older woman all weekend while Harge spends it with Rindy. The young woman smiles and lifts her gaze. "Have a nice weekend with your daughter Harge."

Harge searches the twinkling crystal green eyes and returns the smile. The smile reaching his deep brown eyes. "Thank you." He then clears his throat and looks away. Afraid the young woman would see the tears starting to well. "You have my number and my parents number?"

Therese nods her head. "It's on the icebox."

Harge glances to Therese and nods in return before opening the door and walking out of the house.

Therese slowly closes the door back up and sighs heavily , exhaustion suddenly hitting her. She pushes her bangs back and looks up the staircase , knowing she won't be getting any sleep until the gun is out of the house. Having stashed it under her pillow for now. Shuddering , Therese shakes her head and moves towards the staircase.


	23. Chapter 23

Therese places the gun inside the trashcan outside the house and covers it with newspaper before placing the lid back on and hurrying back inside the house to go check on Carol once again.

The young woman pokes her head back inside the older woman's bedroom and swallows hard at the sight of Carol now curled up on the bed and sniffing. "It's out of the house."

Carol smiles weakly. "Harge got it as protection , ironic isn't it? He brought it into this house for our safety , yet I used it to end my life.....tried to anyway." The blonde swallows hard over the lump in her throat. "I wonder what would of happened if one of us did have to use it to protect ourselves." Her brows furrow in thought. "Would it have worked then?"

Therese shakes her head. "Don't wonder Carol. It didn't happen and thank god it didn't work." The small brunette wraps her arms around herself protectively. "I didn't tell Harge..... Therese trails off as she only now notices the white cane broken in two on the floor. "What happened to your cane?" 

Carol chuckles but it soon turns into sobs and she rolls onto her back , throwing her arm over her closed eyes.

Therese watches the crying blonde on the bed with sadness and she steps into the bedroom. "Carol , we'll get a new one. It will be alright." 

Carol shakes her head and removes her arm from her face.  
"I have been angry for so long.... even before the.... accident." She sniffles and opens her eyes only to be met with darkness.  
Always darkness. "Even before I found out about his affair....  
Rindy was the only good thing in my life. She brought some happiness into it , but..... The emotional woman exhales loudly and shakes her head once again. "Therese , I'm so tired.......  
I don't want to be alone. Will you...stay with me , please?." Carol pushes up on her elbows. 

Therese gulps and nods her head even though Carol can't see her. "Of course Carol." She then moves across the floor , picking up the broken cane pieces and sits down in the chair by the window , placing the broken cane down under the window , leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Carol questions after tilting her head to the side , having been listening to the sounds of the young woman moving around. Realising she's sitting in her chair by the window. "Therese , I meant...with me...in this bed....I need to be able to feel you next to me. To know you're here , still. And that I'm not alone in the dark." Her voice trails off.

"Oh." Therese pushes up out of the chair and moves to the large bed and hesitantly sits down on the edge of it. Her big , doe eyes watching the vulnerable woman for a few moments before taking her shoes off.

Carol had felt the dip in the mattress and she takes in a shuddering breath as she listens. "I'm , not use to sharing a bed with another person , besides Rindy of course."

Therese smiles shyly. "Of course." She then shifts more onto the bed and lowers herself down.

Carol gulps and lays back down. "Harge , was always the last of us to bed and the first to leave it.... when he did decide to sleep in the same bed that is."

"I've never , I haven't..... I'm not use to sharing a bed with another person either." Therese finally gets out. 

Carol rolls on her side , towards the younger woman and searches for Therese hand with her own. Once she finds it she gives a gentle squeeze. "It's been a long day, let's try and get some sleep."

Therese swallows hard and squeezes back while staring into Carol's blue eyes. "Okay." 

Carol smiles softly. "Okay."


	24. Chapter 24

Therese slowly blinks her eyes open and she stares at the sleeping woman's features and can't stop the sigh that escapes her. 

"You're staring."

Therese startles and then blushes as blue eyes are now revealed to her. "I thought you were sleeping."

The older woman squeezes the hand she still has a hold of.  
"I was , for awhile." Carol exhales heavily. "I've just been laying here....listening to the sound of you breathing." She then smiles sadly. "Wondering what you look like , trying to remember what I felt , your features , when you were passed out." The blind woman swallows hard and squeezes the hand again. "I don't want to be ugly. Not to Rindy , not to you Therese."

Therese listens to the beautiful blonde , her cheeks heating up but then she inhales sharply at Carol's words. "You heard.... what I said ?" The young woman gulps.

"I may be blind but I'm not deaf." Carol shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "You were rather loud and this house echoes."

"I was angry." Therese doesn't know what else to say. "I , I think you're beautiful Carol and I'm sure any person who sees you thinks the same thing.... because you are beautiful."

Carol exhales loudly and smiles weakly. "I did catch a lot of wandering eyes....but that's all I was... something nice to look at. But that's all over now."

Therese frowns heavily. "No , it's not Carol." The young woman then takes a deep breath. "I'm suddenly starving. I better go heat up that casserole." She urges her hand from the older woman's and sits up in the bed. "I'll bring it up to you."

Carol swallows hard and clutches the bedding tightly with the hand that's missing the warmth and softness of Therese's.  
"Thank you darling."

Therese blushes and shifts off the bed and moves towards the door. Her head turning and looking back. "I won't be long." She smiles warmly before leaving the bedroom.

Carol takes a shuddering breath. How was it possible to feel such things for another woman. A young woman she has never seen before at that. No , not a woman she realises , but an angel. Flung out of space and crashing into her world.


	25. Chapter 25

Therese sits in the chair by the window where she's eating her dinner and stealing glances of the older woman on the bed who's eating her dinner , slowly and carefully.

Carol swallows another portion of her dinner and clears her throat. "Where did I hit you?"

Therese freezers , spoon in hand and stopped midair. "My face. My , my left cheek." The younger woman slowly lowers her spoon back down into the bowl she's nursing. Her eyes down.

"I'm truly sorry Therese." Carol drops her spoon onto the tray and run's fingers through her hair. "Does it hurt?" 

"I'm fine Carol. It's a little sore but.... I'm okay." She breaths out raising her eyes. Seeing the obvious guilt and pain Carol is feeling. 

Carol shakes her head and then tilts it back. "Harge was right. I did lose my goddamn mind...... she can't stop the tears from forming. "I...... there's no excuse for the way I acted." The blonde then flick's her hair and clears her throat. "But , Rindy told me why she kicked Marge and I ....

Therese listens and watches the older woman who now has tears running down her cheeks. "Why did she?"

Carol's chin trembles. "Marge , she said to Rindy that she would have a new Mommy soon , one who isn't broken and useless."

Therese closes her eyes and her jaw clenches. "She.....  
Therese takes a deep calming breath. "I'm sorry Carol. That woman is....

"Right." Carol cuts the younger woman off. "She's right Therese. It's only a matter of time before Harge marries another woman... And she will be able to do all the things I can no longer do. And then Rindy will forget all about me." She can't stop the sob that escapes and she covers her mouth.

Therese places the almost empty bowl on the small table beside her and pushes up, out of the chair and moves towards the bed , taking the tray away from the hurting woman and places it on the floor at the end of the bed before sitting down on the edge of it. "No one can replace you Carol. You're her mother. Rindy love's and adores you no matter what Carol. I see it in her eyes..... she loves you and always will carol." She then takes the crying blondes hand in her hands. "Hell , She loves you so much she kicked her Aunt for you."

The blind woman blinks away her tears and she just sits there.

They are both silent until they both burst with laughter that fills the room.

Therese unconsciously strokes her thumb over Carol's hand.  
"I like your laugh." She states shyly.

Carol smiles gently. "It's been a long time. I can't remember the last time I laughed like that." She then sighs heavily. "Therese , what colour are your eyes?"

Therese stares into the blue eyes that can't see her. "Green."

"Green." Carol repeats. She then carefully reaches up with her free hand and gently runs her fingers through silky hair. "And your hair?" She swallows hard.

Therese shivers. "Brown..... I should.... I better go wash up." The young woman gulps and releases the hand she's holding and slips off the bed. She picks up the tray and hurries out of the bedroom.

Carol takes a shuddering breath and lays down in the bed. "Goodnight angel."


	26. Chapter 26

Therese smiles shyly as she places the plate of bacon and scrambled eggs down on the table in front of the older woman. "There you go."

Carol can hear the smile in the younger woman's voice and she smiles in return. "Thank you." 

Therese set's her plate down opposite Carol and pulls out the chair , sitting down and picking up her fork.

Carol takes a deep breath and feels for her own silverware and picks it up. "So , what do you have planned for today?"

"It's such a nice day , I thought I might se...... Therese cuts herself off , realising what she was about to say and shifts nervously in her chair. "I'm going to work on the yard , if that's ok?"

Carol chuckles while scooping some egg onto her fork.  
"You're full of surprises." She then place's the fork in her mouth.

The young woman blushes and starts on her own breakfast.

They both sit in silence while working on their breakfast.  
Each woman deep in thought about the other.

Carol feels over her plate and picks up a piece of crispy bacon and takes a bite. She can hear Therese chewing on her own crispy bacon. "Perhaps I will join you , it wouldn't hurt to get a little sun after all."

Therese swallows the food in her mouth and she breaks out into a huge grin. "No , it wouldn't." She looks at the beautiful blonde opposite her with warmth. "And I would love your company."

Carol's smile grows and she feels her heart flutter. "So would I."


	27. Chapter 27

Carol holds onto the younger woman's elbow as Therese leads the way through the house and up the stairs and into her favourite room of the house she likes to call the green room.  
The reason behind this obvious for the fact it had green shag on the walls and a green sofa running along it.

It was a sort of play room and study combined. Shelves filled with books , a table for when Harge would have a games night with colleagues and clients , filled with drinking and smoking cigars but that was on rare occasion which Carol was grateful for. She didn't like people she hardly knew or trusted in her house. Especially when Rindy came along.

Therese helps guide Carol to the sofa , the blind woman needing her assistance , now that all her broken cane was good for was wood for the fireplace. "Do you need anything before I draw myself a bath Carol?"

"If you could just put something on the phonograph. I would like to listen to some music." Carol sits down slowly and feels for the box on the table with her cigarettes inside. "Perhaps some Perry Como."

"Sure." Therese smiles warmly and turns her attention to the phonograph in the room and starts flicking through the album's until she comes across the one Carol wants to listen to.

Carol pulls out a cigarette and places it between her lips before lighting it up. Listening and hearing as the young woman place's the vinyl on the turntable and the needle start's scratching against it.

Therese runs her fingers over the cover and then gingerly place's it down as the music begins. "I won't be long Carol." She looks down at herself , seeing the dirt. 

"Don't go falling asleep in there." Carol smirks after exhaling the smoke from her lungs and she crosses her leg over the other.

Therese blushes and clears her throat. "I won't." She then hurries out of the room.

Carol chuckles then takes another draw of her cigarette then closes her eyes , listens to the music playing. Something she hasn't done in a long time. It was almost like hearing it for the first time. She could hear little things she never did before and she hums to herself.


	28. Chapter 28

Therese slides the roasting pan with the chicken and vegetables inside the oven and closes the oven back up. "There , that's just got to cook now. Is there anything you need me to do Carol while we wait?" 

The blonde woman taps her nails on the kitchen table where she's sitting at and tilts her head considering. "My nails....and makeup." She stops her tapping and leans back in the chair.  
"All I'm able to do is my hair , and I'm guessing it's not a very good job I do considering , but I try."

Therese studies the older woman and her natural beauty.  
"I'm not very good at doing my own hair. It's doll and flat....and I don't really wear makeup. Just a little bit of lipstick." The young woman admits softly as she leans back against the counter. "But I'll do my best , when is your visitor arriving?" She swallows hard and looks to the oven.

"Therese , there's no one coming to visit me darling." Carol smiles shyly. "I just.... wanted to look my best for our dinner tonight is all." 

Therese turns her attention back to Carol and stares unblinking. "Carol , you don't need makeup to look your best. You're beautiful....but if that's what you would like me to do for you...then I will." She can feel her cheeks heating up.

"Thank you. That's sweet of you to say." Carol rubs behind her ear nervously. "I never left the house without makeup on my face or red nail polish on my nails." The older woman admits shyly. "But now.... she swallows hard. "Well now I don't leave the house so it doesn't matter I suppose." She then straightens up and clears her throat.

Therese looks at the blonde sadly and then pushes off from the counter. "Where's your nail polish and lipstick ? I'll go get it."

A smile slowly spreads across Carol's features.


	29. Chapter 29

Therese breathing quickens as she applies the bright red lipstick to Carol's full and enticing lips she can't stop staring at and wondering what it would feel like to be kissed by such soft lips. She licks her own lips and swallows hard before placing the cap back on the lipstick with shaky hands. 

"Well , how do I look?" Carol questions after long moments of silence between them. "I hope you haven't made me up to look like a clown as payback." The older woman chuckles nervously.

Therese shakes her head and smiles softly even though it can't be seen by the woman in front of her. "It's not that bad , probably not as good as how you use to do it but ....... Therese studies her work and then looks into the beautiful blue eyes. "You're still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Carol." She then pack's the makeup away and stands up.

Carol hears the sound of the chair moving back and tilts her head up. "Thank you , Therese. For doing this for me."

Therese smiles down at the beautiful blonde and places her free hand on Carol's shoulder. "You're welcome Carol. Like I said, I'm here to help in whatever it is you need or want me to do."

Carol raises her hand and places it over the hand on her shoulder and squeezes. "Call Harge , tell him....tell him to have Rindy for the rest of the week. I'm sure his going out of his mind with worry. Afraid of how mentally stable I am right now after what happened.... what I did." The guilty blonde swallows hard. "He can have a week with Rindy."

Therese blinks in surprise and strokes her thumb over the older woman's shoulder. Her hand tingling under Carol's. "If you're sure.....

Carol exhales loudly and nods her head. "They both deserve this time together.... just please , remind him of the rules. She can't be left alone with Chester or Marge...I would call but I don't think I could get through it. I will fall apart." The older woman admits with tears welling.

"I'll call him now Carol. I will tell him and remind him." Therese squeezes Carol's shoulder again for support and comfort.

Carol takes a deep breath and takes the younger woman's hand from her shoulder and places it on her face. Holding it against her cheek and she closes her eyes at the warmth and feeling. "Thank you. I just... she exhales loudly. "This is what I need right now."

Therese gently caresses Carol's cheek. "Okay."


	30. Chapter 30

Therese stares up at the ceiling. Her mind playing over the day spent with Carol. Carol , who didn't yell or throw one cruel word her way all day. Carol, who she would catch smiling. Carol , who was kind and sweet at times. Carol , who was so beautiful sitting out in the sunshine it was almost blinding to look at as she tried to focus on working on the yard.

The young woman smiles at the memory. She wonders if this is what everyone felt when falling in love. If that's what this even was. She had never been in love before but this had to be love.  
The way her heart would flutter and then beat faster. The way she tingled at the slightest contact between them. The way she would feel weak at the knees just listening to Carol's voice. The way she found herself smiling constantly and cheeks heating up. It had to be love.

She sighs heavily and rolls onto her side and looks at the alarm clock on the nightstand. How was she supposed to do this without revealing her feelings for the older woman she's meant to be helping. Carol would be repulsed if she found out and would tell her to pack her things and go.

How was she going to survive an entire week alone with Carol.  
Just her and the beautiful blonde together in this house. Well at least Monday she will have some time away while going for her driver's permit. Carol was firm on her still going for it. Saying she can survive a few hours by herself and not to worry , but she had been smirking while saying it.

Therese sighs once more and closes her eyes. Willing herself to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Carol hears the gentle knock on her bedroom door and her name being called on the other side of it and she takes a deep breath before slowly moving from the chair in front of the vanity , towards the door , her hand searching for the handle and turning it once she's found it. Bracing herself.

The door opens and Therese smiles shyly. "Good morning." She then notices the makeup on the older woman's face and blinks in surprise. "You did it." She states in awe and wonder. "But I thought....

"I never tried after....There was never any reason to." Carol shifts nervously. Her hand running through her hair. "When you were doing my makeup for me yesterday....I could feel the brush when you were applying the eye shadow , the powder puff around my face." The sightless woman swallows hard. "The lipstick on my lips. I used that feeling as a guide..... also my memory." The blonde then clears her throat. "So , how did I do?" She clasps her hands together in front of her. Her shoulders square and head held high.

"It's perfect... except , you just have a little lipstick on the corner here." Therese reaches up and gently swipes her thumb over the corner of the older woman's mouth , softly removing the lipstick there. "That's got it." Therese whispers as she studies the beautiful red lips and smokey blue eyes. "Perfect."

Carol surpresses a whimper but she can't stop the shudder that works it's way through her body at the younger woman's touch. "Thank you." She unclasps her hands and reaches up , taking hold of Therese's arm and squeezes. "So , breakfast?" She then grins.

Therese smiles and steps back for Carol to step out of the bedroom and they slowly make their way down the hall and down the stairs.


	32. Chapter 32

Therese takes a sip of her coffee then cuts into the fried spam on her plate. "What would you like for me to do today?" She questions before placing the cut piece of spam in her mouth and chewing.

Carol swallows the scrambled eggs she was eating and enjoying and clears her throat. "I suppose the house can do with a vacuum and mop and bucket."

Therese gathers some eggs onto her fork and nods. "Okay."  
She then studies the older woman who has stopped eating and seems deep in thought. "Do you need me to wash your sheets and blankets?" 

Carol blinks snapping out of her thoughts and shifts awkwardly on her chair and users her fork to feel for the spam on her plate. "No , they don't need washing." She doesn't tell the younger woman how she lays in her bed at night. Holding the pillow Therese had slept on and breathes in her scent. Not wanting that scent to be washed away. "Just the floors today ,Therese." She then smiles weakly and cuts into the piece of spam she found. 

Therese picks up her cup of coffee. "Okay." The young woman then takes a sip of her coffee. "Carol , I was wondering....that is...

"Just spit it out, Therese." Carol drops the knife and fork on her plate and leans back in her chair with a raised brow.

Therese shifts nervously and places her cup down. "Will there be anyone coming to visit you? Family? Friend's?"

Carol turns her head and sighs heavily. "No , Therese. No one will be visiting me. Not family. Not friends." The sightless woman swallows hard over the lump in her throat. "Not ever."

Therese looks sadly at the older woman and feels her heart breaking. "Carol , I'm not sorry I came here..... I'm glad I stayed."

Carol allows a smile and nods her head and turns it back towards Therese. "So am I, Therese."

The young woman smiles shyly and turns her attention back to her breakfast. 

The older woman takes a deep breath. "I was thinking , perhaps once you have your driving permit.....we could get away from here for the week. Harge and I have a beach house and I think a change of scenery is in order." She then smirks at her own choice in words. "Would you like to join me for a week there?"

Therese smiles warmly. "Yes , yes I would....but even if I didn't...you're the boss Carol." She then giggles at the eye roll she receives from the blonde.

"True as that may be , Therese. I would like to think of us as friends now also." Carol leans forward and feels for her knife and fork. "Because I don't just think of you as someone who works for me. I....care about you." The older woman admits nervously. "And I believe you also care about me."

Therese nods her head though Carol can't see. "I do care about you Carol."

Carol smiles warmly. "I know darling."


	33. Chapter 33

Therese shuts off the vacuum cleaner and runs the back of her hand over her brow. Her back and legs were stiff but she got it all done at least. She flick's the switch on the power outlet and pulls the plug from the socket before wrapping the cord up and taking the vacuum back downstairs.

The young woman smiles hearing the music playing in the parlour and makes her way there where she sees Carol sitting crossed legged and cigarette in hand. "I'm finished vacuuming Carol." She places the Hoover vacuum down and groans , cracking her back when straightening back up. "What do you feel like having for dinner tonight?"

Carol exhales the smoke from her lungs. "Don't worry about dinner right now , Therese. I just want you to sit down and rest. Enjoy some music and keep me company."

Therese blushes and moves to the bench at the baby grand piano and runs her fingers over the keys after revealing them. "Did you use to play , Carol?" She then presses one down before sitting down.

Carol feels for the ashtray and ashes her cigarette. "No , it's just for show. Do you play?" The blonde ask curiously.

"A know a little." Therese admits shyly while looking at the older woman. 

Carol sucks on her cigarette. "Play me something then." She exhales the smoke.

Therese feels her cheeks heating up. "You're already listening to music Carol. You don't need to hear me playing." She turns sideways on the small piano bench. "I'm hardly any good at it."

"So , play me something anyway." Carol tilts her head and her leg start's bouncing. Her red lips curling as she hears the needle at the end of the vinyl , indicating the last of the song's on that side.

"Okay." Therese swallows hard and face's the piano. Her fingers moving across the keys and the young woman struggles to remember and get out Billie Holiday's easy living. 

Carol stubs out her cigarette and sits there listening. It wasn't perfect or good by any means but in away , it was. To her anyway. Because it was ,Therese , making it. "It's beautiful."

Therese blushes and fumbles with the keys as she glances to the beautiful woman sitting there but she continues on playing.


	34. Chapter 34

Carol exhales loudly as she runs her hand up her leg , feeling the hair that has grown over the last few months but had been able to hide with her nylon stockings and no one had been the wiser..... except for her of course. But she hadn't cared. Not until now that is.

Now there was a young woman living with her. A young woman who she was developing feelings for and by tomorrow night will be staying at the beach house with her. Alone , together. 

Pulling out her lady electric shaver , Carol feels along the wall for the power outlet in her bathroom. Once she finds it she feels with her fingertips the sockets and using her other hand tries to guide the power cord into it and after a few failed attempts and huff of frustration and cussing , it slips in and she smiles in triumphant. 

Pulling the chair closer , she braces herself by holding onto the sink counter top before carefully lifting her right leg and placing her bare foot onto the chair and slowly lowers the electric shaver to her hair covered leg. 

~~

Carol carefully steps into the bathtub and slowly lowers herself down into the water.

She sighs heavily and closes her eyes while running her foot up and down her now smooth leg. "That's better." She hums to herself. 

Tomorrow will be the first time getting in her car since that woman ran her down. Tomorrow will also be the first time in leaving the house. She was excited but couldn't help also feel nervous and scared. But she wasn't going to let that stop her.  
Stop her and Therese from getting in that car and getting away from it all if only for a little while. Not that she could escape her constant darkness. But Therese still had the use of her eyes. She could see for the both of them.


	35. Chapter 35

"I should call. I will call." Therese shakes her head and exhales loudly as she picks up her bulky , brown leather handbag after checking she had everything once again. "The cab is going to be here any minute....Are you sure you don't need anything before I go Carol."

The sightless woman holds back a chuckle. She could tell the young woman was nervous. "I'm fine Therese. I'm just going to stay here , in the parlour and play records until you're return." She pulls out a cigarette and places it between her smiling red lips and lights it up.

Therese sighs heavily. She really didn't like the idea of leaving Carol. "I'll come back as soon as it's done."

"I don't want you to worry about me while you're away Therese. I can hear the panic in your voice darling....just... take a deep breath." Carol states after exhaling the smoke from her lungs.

Therese listens to the older woman and takes a deep breath before exhaling it slowly. 

The sightless woman smiles warmly. "Good. Now stop worrying so much and go get into the taxi that is pulling up."

Therese blinks in surprise when hearing the cab a few moments later. "I didn't even hear it." She then shakes her head and hurries to the door. "I'll be back Carol." She shouts before heading out

Carol smirks then sucks on her cigarette. "I know you will darling."


	36. Chapter 36

"Carol , what took so long? Is everything alright?" Harge is standing behind his desk. If nobody picked up on the third try , he was ready to leave work and get in his car.

"I'm fine Harge. I'm on the line in the kitchen." Carol admits with a sigh. "It took a little effort."

Harge blinks in surprise. "You're downstairs ?"

Carol shakes her head. "Yes , I'm downstairs. Now why are you calling Harge? Is Rindy alright?"

"Rindy is fine Carol. I just wanted to check in on you." Harge sits down in his chair and leans back. "Are you sure about this Carol?Rindy has never been away from you this long."

Carol runs a shaky hand through her hair. "I'm sure Harge.........I need to get away for a little while. So I'm having Therese drive me to the beach house."

Harge frowns heavily. "When will you be going and for how long Carol?" 

"As soon as Therese gets back....We're already packed , and we should be back by Sunday afternoon." Carol swallows hard and rubs behind her ear. "I think this is the best thing for all of us right now Harge....just please , protect our daughter."

Harge leans his head on his hand and closes his eyes. "Mother and father will be picking up Rindy.... Carol , do you need anything? You haven't even got your cane." He remembers and reminds his soon to be ex wife that he still loves and wants.

"It can wait. I have Therese to help me." Carol flick's her hair. "She has been helping me."

Harge opens his eyes and sighs heavily. He was glad and grateful for Therese but he couldn't deny it hurt. This is what he wanted. What he hoped for but he didn't know it was going to make him feel like this. So useless and unwanted or needed. "That's good Carol , I'll call the beach house tonight.... Rindy will want to talk to you."

Carol nods her head. She can hear the defeat in his voice.  
"Thank you Harge." She swallows hard over the lump in her throat.

"Yeah , bye Carol. Take care." Harge hand shakes as he slowly places the phone down on the receiver. Ending the call.

Carol takes a shuddering breath and feels for the receiver mounted on the kitchen wall and hangs the phone up. "Goodbye Harge."


	37. Chapter 37

Therese smiles seeing Carol standing just outside the house , waiting for her. She gives the cab driver the fare before pushing open the back passenger door and hurrying out of the cab , practically slamming the door shut. "Carol , I got it. We can go." The young smiling woman shouts.

The sightless woman standing there can't stop the grin as she hears the excitement in Therese's voice and then fast approaching footsteps. She quickly holds out her arms. "See ,.... I told you that you had nothing to worry about Therese." 

Therese moves into the welcoming arms and wraps her own around Carol. "I couldn't not be worried." The smaller woman takes in a shaky breath. Her head resting against the taller woman's shoulder as the strong arms hold her tightly. "As soon as I got it , I practically ran out of there and waved down a cab."

Carol's grin turns into a soft smile. "I see , you're that eager to go to the beach house." The blonde chuckles nervously and pulls back. "Well , let's go load up the car shall we. I made us sandwiches." She then releases the younger woman and turns around. 

Therese swallows hard. Yes she was excited to go to the beach house but only because she was going with Carol. She couldn't say that of course. Admit her true feelings. She Couldn't say that not only did she worry , but that also she was missing the older woman something fierce. And if Carol could see she probably wouldn't have to voice these feelings because Carol would of known just by looking at her.

"Hey slowpoke , are you coming?" Carol teases when she notices Therese isn't following her inside. "It's only sandwiches Therese , don't act so shocked."

The younger woman snaps out of her daze and quickly catches up to the smirking blonde who's using her outstretched hands as guides. "I'll make up some coffee to take with us." 

"Sounds perfect." Carol sings then winks , and judging by the sound of feet tripping over themselves , the younger woman had seen it and was effected by it. "Are you alright darling?" 

Therese cheeks heat up. 'Why did a simple wink turn her into a mess.' "Yes." She clears her throat. "I just wasn't looking where I was going." She mumbles with her gaze down. 

"Well , I think you better have a cup of coffee before we head out." Carol reaches out and takes Therese arm. "You have to be....alert. And not distracted. By anything." She then gives the arm a squeeze. "Not even by me."

Therese gulps and takes a deep breath. "Okay."


	38. Chapter 38

"Wow , I can't believe we're here. We made it." Therese takes in the cottage and the sun that's setting on the ocean behind it.  
"It's so beautiful Carol."

Carol smiles sadly from the passenger seat , wishing she could see it but at least she had her memory to go to and use.   
"Yes , we made it here. Both in one piece." She then chuckles while feeling for the handle on the car door. "Come on , let's stretch our legs and you can take in the sights of our new home for the week." 

Therese can't help but blush at the beautiful , older woman calling it their new home , even if it was for only a week. She opens her door and gets out. Hurrying around the car to Carol and taking the hand that is extended for her to take and swallows hard as the sightless woman managers to exit the Packard gracefully.

"That's better." Carol breaths in deeply and then exhales loudly. She can feel the ocean breeze on her face. She can hear the sounds of the waves breaking the beach. "It's been almost seven years since I was last here."

Therese frowns heavily. "Why?" She can't help question as she shuts the door and starts leading Carol towards the one story cottage. 

Carol sighs heavily. "There's no one reason. Harge was always working , I became pregnant with Rindy and when she was born I was just so scared to bring her here. So scared if I let her out of my sight for just a moment..... she trails off and takes a shuddering breath. "Now , there's no 'If ' I can't bring my daughter here. I can't spend a day at the beach with her. I can't help her to build sandcastles or teach her how to swim....I can't keep her safe." Tears are beginning to well. "Shit , I wasn't going to do this." She shakes her head.

Therese gives the hand in hers a gentle squeeze. "We will come up with something that you can do with Rindy Carol. There has to be something." She feels the lump forming in her throat. "There's some steps here." 

Carol takes a shaky breath and lifts her foot. Her free hand finding the railing.


	39. Chapter 39

"I hope this will hold us over during our time here." Therese states as she starts unpacking the groceries she had just finished bringing into the kitchen from the car. 

"I told you to take your time in the store Therese." Carol sighs heavily from where she's sat at the kitchen table. Listening to the sound of the paper bag crinkling against Therese arm as she pulls out the items the young woman had purchased while she stayed in the car. "Anyway , with the number of times you just went out to the car , I'm sure we will be fine." She then leans back in the chair smiling , her blue eyes twinkling.

Therese smiles shyly as she places the tin of spam down on the table Carol is sat at. "I noticed there's no neighbours."

"I wanted to be able to escape. To not have to deal with..... people. People with their fake smiles and unnecessary polite hello's and waves." The blonde run's fingers through her blonde hair. "I just wish I could have came here more often in the past."

"You're here now Carol." Therese speaks softly and stops unpacking to place her hand on the blondes shoulder.

Carol reaches up and places her hand over the smaller hand on her shoulder. "Yes , because of you." She rubs her thumb over soft skin. "You have been so wonderful Therese. I want you to enjoy yourself here. Go for walks along the shore. Go swimming. Whatever it is you desire , please , feel free to do while you're here."

Therese feels her cheeks heating up and her body tingling all over. Her heart beats faster in her chest that's rising and falling with her laboured breathing. "The only way I will enjoy myself doing those things is if you do them with me Carol. If you join me for a walk or a swim , that will make me happy."

Carol sighs heavily and pats the younger woman's hand. "We'll see." She then removes her hand and turns her head away.

Therese swallows hard and removes her hand from Carol's shoulder and goes back to unpacking the brown paper bags.  
"Okay."


	40. Chapter 40

Carol , who is sitting on the couch with a lit cigarette between her fingers , listens to the crackling of the fire Therese , had built for them with her directions. Both women had been grateful for the firewood still there and untouched since the last time Carol had been there with Harge.

Therese stares into the fireplace from where she's sat on the floor in front of it , watching the dancing flames that are reflecting in her crystal green eyes. "I like it here. It's nice." The young woman bends her legs , her knees rising to her breasts. Her arms wrapping around her bent legs and chin dropping to her raised knees.

Carol exhales the smoke from her lungs and feels for the ashtray yet again to ash her cigarette. "Therese , how old were you when..... when your father died?"

Therese's arms tighten around her legs. "I was six when he died. And eight when my mother left me at the orphanage." The younger woman swallows hard. "I got a few birthday and Christmas cards from her over the years.....but she got remarried and had another baby. A boy. "

Carol shakes her head. "I'm so sorry Therese."

The younger woman continues to stare into the fireplace , unblinking. "It was a long time ago...the sisters were nice." She then shrugs her shoulders a little. "Now I'm here with you. And I can't think of anywhere else I would want to be."

Carol smiles warmly. "I'm happy to be here with you Therese. There's no one else I would rather be here with , then you. I feel safe with you.... I've never really felt safe with anyone. I've never been able to ... the older woman takes a shuddering breath and then hisses in pain. "Fuck!" She drops the burning hot butt into the ashtray and places her now sore fingers into her mouth.

"Carol!" Therese is suddenly on her feet and standing in front of the hurt woman. "Carol , let me see." The younger woman takes the sightless woman's hand and urges the fingers from her mouth but she can't see anything just yet. "I'll get the butter." 

"It's alright Therese , I'm just a goddamn nit wit is all." Carol huff with frustration and embarrassment as she pulls her hand free. "Is the butt at least in the ashtray?"

Therese looks to the ashtray and nods . "Yes. It is.....I should still put some butter on your fingers Carol's. It will help." The younger woman swallows hard turning her attention back to the older woman.

Carol sighs heavily. "Very well , if you feel you must." 

Therese hurries to the icebox in the kitchen and pulls out the butter and hurries back to Carol , kneeling down in front of the beautiful blonde in blue.

Carol gulps as she feels Therese gingerly take her hand with two stinging fingers. She then inhales sharply at the feeling of the cold butter being spread over those fingers. 

"Sorry Carol." Therese mumbles as she makes sure to cover the areas she thinks got burnt. 

"No , it's my own damn fault Therese. Harge keeps saying I'm going to burn the house down. " Carol shakes her head then runs her free hand roughly through her hair. "It's just , smoking is all I have left." She can't help laugh out. "It's cruel really. Sad and cruel. Pathetic blind woman can't even enjoy a simple cigarette without the risk of harming herself or others."

Therese sighs heavily and runs her fingertip that's not covered in butter , over a scar on Carol's palm. Tracing it. It was at least three inches long. "You're not pathetic Carol. Yes it's terribly sad and cruel what happened to you... what you went through. What you're still going through." She then leans down and kisses the scar. She hears the sharp breath and looks up , staring into wide blue eyes. "You dropped the cigarette butt in the ashtray Carol , not on the couch or on the floor. I don't think you're pathetic.....I think you're wonderful."

Carol reaches out with her free hand , searching until she finds the younger woman's face.


	41. Chapter 41

Therese presses her cheek into the hand holding her face.  
"Carol." The younger woman breaths out. "I ...

The older woman moves her thumb to the soft lips and traces them. "Shhhh , don't say anything.... just....let me , touch you."

The younger woman whimpers and nods her head. 

Carol smiles softly feeling the nod. "Thank you." She then shifts her hand a little lower. Her thumb moving down to the younger woman's chin.

Therese tries to stay very still while kneeled on the floor in front of the beautiful woman who's touching , caressing and feeling every inch of her face. Every bump , every dip , every line and every single hair that brushes against Carol's fingertips.

The sightless woman swallows hard and she gently pushes hair back behind the ear she just finished tracing. "I don't need to see to know you are beautiful Therese.....but , I really wish I could see you right now." She moves her hand back to the younger woman's cheek.

Therese presses into the hand once again and places her own hand over the one holding her face. "I'm nothing compared to you Carol. I'm just..... plain and simple. There's nothing special about me." She shakes her head and sighs heavily.

Carol listens and feels her chest tightening and throat closing up. The sightless woman turns her hand and takes the hand over hers. "Please , get off your knees." She then threads their fingers together. "Sit by me."

Therese gulps and slowly pushes up. Her hand squeezing Carol's as she does. She then place's the butter on the coffee table and sits down beside the beautiful woman she's completely in love with. There was no confusion or doubt now.

"Don't say such things about yourself Therese. Do you know what you are darling?. You're real. And I can't tell you how refreshing that has been. You are , Therese Belivet." She brings the hand in hers to her lips and places a tender kiss to the soft flesh. "Beautiful and bright." She then presses the hand to her own cheek. "Will you....Sleep with me tonight?"

Therese whimpers and nods. "Yes."


	42. Chapter 42

Carol run's her fingers down the buttons of her silk pajama shirt , making sure she didn't miss any or place any in the wrong hole. Once satisfied , the freshly bathed and lotioned woman opens the bathroom door. "Therese?" 

"I'm here." Therese answers after springing from the bed she had been sat upon , waiting and listening. Listening for any sound that would suggest Carol needed her. Fearful she would slip and fall getting out of the tub. Wondering how the sightless woman managers to put her clothes on the right way knowing she has trouble herself and yet she has two perfectly good eyes. 

Carol can't help but chuckle after her initial shock. "So you are." She then reaches out taking Therese's elbow. Her toe still hurting from where she kicked it earlier while Therese was in the bathtub. The young woman having stumbled out in a panic and didn't bother finishing up after checking her foot. "Afraid to let me out of your sight Therese?." The older woman teases as Therese leads her to the bed she had kicked. "Or you just can't wait to get me into bed..... To fall asleep."

Therese's cheeks heat up and she clears her throat as she pulls down the covers. "I thought maybe , i could touch you. Like you touched me....and maybe...we could hold each other?"

Carol feels for the mattress and sits down. "If that's what you want darling." The sightless woman tilts her head back. "Touch me." 

Therese swallows hard and stands there , staring down into blue eyes. She then slowly reaches up and with shaky hands she places her fingertips on the older woman's brow and lightly trails them down and around the beautifully sculptured features of the goddess before her who she would do anything for. 

Carol whimpers and closes her eyes. She reaches out , placing her hands on the younger woman standing before her. Finding slim but womanly hips she digs her fingers in. The younger woman's touch setting her skin and body aflame. "Therese , I....I want to kiss you."

Therese takes in a shuddering breath and she cups Carol's face before she leans down , placing her lips over the full trembling lips of the older woman's.

Carol whimpers again at the feeling and she presses her lips with the soft lips upon hers. She then runs her hands down the material of the pajama bottoms the younger woman is wearing and then back up again. Hearing and feeling a moan from Therese.

Therese weaves her fingers through the golden hair and tilts her head to the side , unable to control her mouth opening and the tongue that brushes with the other woman's who hands are now on her backside.

Carol moans and squeezes the round mounds in her hands and she moves her tongue with eagerness. Her whole body alive and wanting.

Therese finally breaks the kiss panting. "Carol , I love you."

"Darling , don't you know I love you?" Carol is breathing heavily. Her body shaking with desire. Her fingers flexing.

The younger woman stands there with weak knees. Her sex throbbing like never before. She places her hands over the one's on her buttocks and urges them to the waistband of her pajama bottoms. 

Carol gulps but she takes the hint and pushes her thumbs under the waistband and pulls the pajama bottoms down slowly. 

Therese swallows hard as Carol's hair brushes against her. She steps out of the pajama bottoms around her ankles and moves her hands to the buttons on the older woman's pajama shirt and starts popping them free.

Carol moves her hands up smooth legs and she licks her lips. "You feel amazing Therese. So soft. So warm...... she then moves her hand between the younger woman's legs and cups her hot , wet sex. "Jesus Christ." The sightless woman returns the whimper she hears from the woman standing before her , half naked and soaking her hand. 

Therese almost crumbles to her knees but her hands finding the older woman's shoulders stop her. "Carol." She can't stop her body from pushing into the hand cupping her most interment place. "Ohhh....b-bed. Please Carol."

Carol runs her fingers through the silky wet folds. "Ohhh god , I can smell you. Your scent." Carol leans closer and inhales the rich aroma coming from Therese. "Get on the bed Therese." 

Therese whimpers and yelps as she's practically pulled on top of the sightless woman and then rolled onto her back. "Carol." 

The older woman kisses over the younger woman's face before finding her lips and kissing her passionately. Her body pressed against Therese. Pajama shirt half open. She then breaks the kiss. Breathing heavily over the smaller woman under her. "I really do love you Therese. I don't know how it happened and I don't know how to stop it." Therese lifts her head and kisses the parted lips. "I don't want you to stop Carol. Not ever." She reaches up pushing hair back out of the beautiful face. Carol swallows hard. "I want to make love to you Therese." She breaths out hotly. "Please Carol." Therese begs. The sightless woman sits up and pulls her shirt off from her body. Therese sits up and quickly unbuttons her own before laying back down eagerly. Watching as Carol does the same to take off her pajama bottoms. Carol searches for the younger woman and covers her naked body with her own. "Therese." She moans out at the feeling. "Carol." Therese gasped in pleasure.

The sightless woman finds Therese's lips and kisses her slow and sensually. Taking her time. Wanting to do this right for the younger woman who has never made love before. Her darling untouched and so innocent and pure. She needed to be gentle and understanding. Everything she didn't receive her first time.  
She slowly moves her mouth away and starts kissing down the younger woman's jaw and throat. 

Therese whimpers out. Her and hand finding the mane of blonde hair. 

Carol moves slowly lower. Kissing every inch of her soon to be lover's body. She cups a firm breast and places her hot wet mouth over the hard nipple. Receiving a gasp in return and the hand in her hair holds her there in place.

The younger woman moans. Her eyes closed as the older woman sucks gently and swirls her tongue around her nipple.

The sightless woman gently squeezes the firm breast before releasing the nipple in her mouth and she continues her journey down. Placing wet Kisses till the scent coming from Therese grows stronger and her nostrils flare. "Therese." She breaths out and inhales deeply. "I've never done this before darling. Please tell me if I hurt you or do something you don't like."

"Carol , please. You could do anything right now and I won't not like it." Therese opens her eyes and looks down her body at the woman between her legs. "You won't hurt me Carol."

Carol kisses the inside of a leg she's holding and breathes hotly over it before moving closer to where Therese needs her the most and she sticks out her tongue and glides it through the hair and folds. Moaning as she does. 

Therese head fall's back on the pillow and her eyes shut once more. Her chest rising and falling as Carol's hot tongue searches her most intimate place. 

The sightless woman breaths through her nose as she makes love to Therese with her tongue. Feeling the entrance that's causing the intoxicating wetness she slips her tongue inside slowly. Groaning at the feeling of the tightness and muscle's trying to pull her further inside. 

Therese shudders and whimpers. Never believing it could feel this good. Maybe with anybody else it wouldn't be. "Carol." She instinctively reaches down and threads her fingers through the blonde hair and bucks her hips.

Carol slips back out of the younger woman and takes deep breaths. "Fuck , you taste and feel so good Therese." She moves up the wiggling body. "Kiss me , please."

Therese , without hesitation , captures Carol's lips and kisses her passionately , not minding at all the taste of herself. 

Carol moves her hand down between Therese legs and gently glides her fingers through the swollen wet folds. She breaks the kiss panting. "I love you Therese." She then carefully slips a single digit inside her now lover. Taking her viginity. 

Therese wraps her arm around Carol and moans at the feeling.  
"I , I want to feel more of you." She breaths out. "Inside me. Please Carol. Take me."

Carol whimpers and closes her eyes. She drops her down against the younger woman's and eases back out to insert two fingers inside her love. 

Therese digs her fingers into Carol and gasp out. 

"Are you alright darling?Do you want me to stop?" Carol wishes she could see Therese's face. To know if she's hurting her or giving her pleasure."

Therese licks her lips and takes a deep breath. "No , don't stop. Keep going." Carol finds her lover's lips and kisses her passionately as she slowly moves inside feeling and hearing the whimpers and moans as she does. The feeling of being inside Therese something she will never forget. On instinct she curls and un curls fingers. Therese breaks the kiss gasping. "Carol." The sightless woman swallows hard. "Does it feel good darling?" Therese nods her head though Carol can't see. "Yes." She starts moving her hips and moans as the fingers curl inside her once again. "Fuck." Carol smiles and kisses a cheek. "I want to make you feel so good darling. I want to make you come. Come for me Therese." The young woman thrust her hips and feels the fingers twist inside her and she hisses at the pain and pleasure. She clings onto the woman on top of her. "W-What?" The older woman grunts and stops moving her fingers. "A orgasm darling. They're not just for men.....but I heard you hiss just now. Did I hurt you?" She questions with worry. Wondering if the woman is bleeding. "No , I'm fine , I mean it did a little...but it's okay. It feels good Carol. I promise." Therese reassures and kisses her worried lover tenderly. The sightless woman slowly starts moving again. Therese moves her hips faster , urging Carol on who after awhile takes the hint and speeds up her movement. She moans and groans and feels her body building to something. Her lips part and she gasp out in pleasure as she explodes. Carol feels Therese walls clamp down on her fingers and she moans out before finding her lover's parted lips , kissing her softly. "That my darling , was a orgasm." Therese pants and opens her eyes. Her body shudders from the aftershock of the orgasm. "I want to give you one now." She pushes blonde hair back and kisses the older woman. Carol smiles into the kiss and slowly slips out of the younger woman. "First , check to see if you're bleeding darling." She then rolls off of Therese , on to her back. The younger woman sits up and looks down between her legs and then releases the breath she had been holding when she doesn't see any. "There's no blood." She then starts to panic. "But I really was a virgin Carol , I swear.... "Shhh darling , I believe you." The sightless woman hears the panic in the younger woman's voice and sits up. Wrapping her arm around her lover. "Not every woman bleeds Therese. I however did my first time but I was much younger than you are now and the man I was with wasn't very gentle......he just stuck it in and didn't care if he hurt me or not." She leaves out the part that she wasn't ready or willing to give herself to the pig of a man. Therese looks at Carol with sadness and wraps her arms around the older woman. "Oh Carol." The sightless woman smiles sadly and nuzzles her sweet lover's neck. "It was a long time ago darling." She caresses the younger woman's breasts. The younger woman shudders and she moves the hand away from her breasts. "Can I do what you did to me Carol?" The older woman kisses the younger woman's neck and nods. "Please." Therese urges Carol back down and stares at the full breast with rosey pink nipples just begging for attention. She lowers her mouth down and takes it into her mouth , humming. Carol whimpers out and cups the back of Therese head. "Oh yes darling." Therese remembers how good it felt when Carol paid attention to her breasts and the feeling of her tongue and does the same. Carol moans and arches her back. The younger woman releases the nipple and moves down her lover's body. She inhales the scent coming from Carol's sex and runs her thumb through the blonde curls and wet folds. "Did you like doing that to me Carol?... with your mouth?." She can't help ask. Carol moans and nods her head. "Very much my love. Be prepared for more of the same at a later time." The sightless woman gives warning. Therese blushes and hesitantly inches closer. She strokes through the oozing sex with her tongue and moans in appreciation at the flavour. Much better than her own. She then sticks her tongue inside and twirls it. Feeling a hand now on her head and fingers gripping her hair. She pulls her tongue out panting and place's her fingertips at her lover's entrance and pushes two fingers inside. "Fuck , that's it darling. Make me yours." Carol groans in pleasure. Therese works her fingers inside Carol just like she had. "Does it feel good Carol?" Carol moans thrusting her hips. "Of course Therese." The younger woman smiles with pride and she remembers the sensitive spot Carol paid attention to and she pulls skin back and eyes the little glistening nub before taking it in her mouth while moving her fingers inside her lover. "Jesus Christ , fuck.... I'm going to come already." Carol pushes herself into the younger woman's face and she holds her head there as she comes like she never has before. "Therese." Therese grunts and continues to suck and move her fingers a little longer than stops , lifting her head and watching Carol's chest heaving and breathing hard through parted lips. She climbs up her lover's body and rest her ear over the pounding heart. "I love you Carol." Carol wraps her arms around her lover and holds her tightly. "I love you Therese."


	43. Chapter 43

Carol goes to turn but the limbs tangled with her's prevents her from doing so. She smiles and opens her tired eyes to look at her sleeping lover , only to be met with emptyness. The pain and sorrow she pushed down comes back up and she can't stop the tears.

Therese start's to stir and slowly blinks her eyes open. Trying to focus but it takes a few moments before her sleepy vision clears and she frowns at seeing the tears and hearing the little sob. "Carol , what's wrong?" She moves her hand up , cupping the older woman's cheek and wiping the tears away with her thumb.

The crying woman shakes her blonde head and squeezes the younger woman in her arms. "I'm sorry , I.....I just forgot....just for a few moments. I forgot that I could no longer see and I'm just.... Carol trails off. Her chin trembling. She closes her eyes and turns her face into the soft hand and kisses Therese palm. 

Therese swallows hard over the lump forming in her throat. She shifts closer and kisses Carol's wet cheek then presses her head against the older woman's jaw. "What can I do Carol?" The younger woman breaths out.

Carol moves her hand up her lover's naked body till she feels the silky hair that she starts to stroke gently. "Love me."

Therese exhales loudly. "I do Carol." She starts pressing soft and tender kisses over the beautiful woman's face. "I love you."

The sightless woman whimpers and threads her fingers through the silky hair. "Show me. Please Therese." 

The younger woman moves her lips to her lover's mouth and kisses her passionately. Rolling Carol on to her back and covering her naked body with her's. Willing to show the older woman just how much she loves her. She showed her love last night and she will show her love again this early morning and she will continue to show Carol just how much she loves her whenever Carol wants or needs her to.


	44. Chapter 44

Carol tugs on the hand she's holding and smiles when she feels Therese come to a stop. "I want to feel the water on my feet."

Therese returns the smile and looks to the water with twinkling crystal green eyes and starts heading towards it. Carol walking alongside her. "We're coming to the water now." She lets her love know to give her warning.

Carol takes a deep breath and takes another step forward. Feeling the cold water she jumps back laughing. "Jesus Christ that's cold. "

Therese Chuckles running her right foot through the cold water. "I guess that means no swimming today."

Carol can hear the relief in the younger woman's voice.   
"Therese , you have never been swimming , have you?"

Therese swallows hard and looks down at her feet. "No , nobody ever taught me so I'm happy to just be like this with you Carol and to feel the water on my feet."

The older woman sighs heavily. Cursing her blindness.   
"Come here Therese." She tugs on the hand once again and reaches out with her free hand. Wrapping her arm around Therese and pulls her against her body. 

Therese closes her eyes and basked in the warmth and comfort of the older woman. Her head resting against her chest.


	45. Chapter 45

Carol tenderly strokes the head resting on her stomach , a smile on her face as she lays there on the beach with the younger woman. "Are you sleeping?" 

Therese sighs heavily and shakes her head. "No , I'm just watching the clouds. I think it's going to rain." She really didn't want to move from her spot. Enjoying the fingers stroking her hair and the rise and fall of the older woman's stomach she's using as a pillow. "I guess we better head back to the house." 

Carol notes Therese lack of movement and shakes her head. "Let's stay till it does. We're already covered in sand. A little rain won't hurt now will it."

Therese smiles brightly and giggles. "No , no it won't."

They stay like that. Carol continuing to stroke the silky hair as time goes by until she feels the first drop of rain on her chin.  
"It's raining."

Therese nods feeling a drop of rain on her hand. But she doesn't move. "Yes , yes it is." She replies grinning.

Carol chuckles , raising up on her elbows. Head tilted back , breathing in deeply. Smelling the rain in the air. She closes her eyes and feels the raindrops on her eyelids and cheeks. 

Therese lifts her head and watches Carol in awe. Her breath catching at the beauty she is witnessing before her very eyes.

~~

Therese continues to laugh as she and Carol hurry to the house.Both now completely drenched.

The young woman pushes the door open and guides her sightless lover inside before shutting the door. "I'll start us a fire. We better get out of our wet clothes before we get sick." She states through chattering teeth and leads the way to the fireplace.

Carol shivers and when Therese comes to a stop she pulls off her soaked sweater and drops it on the floor. Listening as Therese starts getting the fire ready. She reaches down and unbuttons her trousers before leaning against the wall with one hand and pushing her soaked trousers down with the other. "Goddamnit.... I'm stuck." She tries to pull her feet free. 

Therese turns her attention to Carol who is struggling and getting more frustrated with every passing second. "Hold on." She helps the sightless woman get the trousers the rest of the way off. 

Carol sighs , holding onto the younger woman's shoulder. "Thank you darling." She then shudders when feeling lips on her knee. The knee that has a big ugly scar she hasn't seen but can feel and knows it's there. "Therese." She squeezes her love's shoulder. "Get the fire going darling and get out of these wet clothes. Then we can make love in front of the fire."

Therese eyes light up. She thought Carol might not have been in the mood to make love. "Okay." She then quickly gets back to building the fire with a new eagerness.

Carol stands there and reaches around , unclasping her brassiere and pulling it free and letting it drop on the floor.


	46. Chapter 46

Therese tugs on the blonde hair she's gripping. "Oh god.." She bucks her hips uncontrollably as her body trembles and tingles all over. Carol's hot mouth and tongue bringing her to orgasm once again and she's unable to take anymore. "Carol."

Carol hums while licking her lover clean. Thinking once again how she will never get enough. Thinking how did she ever live her life without this for all those years. She climbs up her lover's body placing wet Kisses along the way till she finds soft parted lips and smiles against them. Feeling the hot , panting breath. "I guess it's true what they say..." She then kisses her lover passionately. "Third time's the charm."

Therese can't help chuckle and she drapes a arm around her beautiful blonde lover. She stares up into twinkling blue eyes.  
"Anymore and I think I will pass out or my head will explode."

Carol laughs out right and knocks her nose with the younger woman's. "We wouldn't won't that now would we?" She continues to chuckle and pecks her love's lips. A smile on her own.

Therese pushes the blonde hair back behind a ear and gently caresses it with her thumb. The fire burning brightly beside them. Their bodies hot with perspiration. "I love you so much Carol."

The older woman run's her fingertips down her lover's cheek and jaw. "Don't ever leave me Therese. " The sightless woman swallows hard. "I don't think my heart could take it."

"Carol." Therese presses her face into the hand now holding it.  
"I won't , I promise. No matter what."

Carol takes a shuddering breath and brushes her lips over the younger woman's. "Nothing will ever stop me from loving you darling." She then lays her head down and gets comfortable on her lover. "Am I too heavy ?"

"You're perfect." Therese runs her fingers up and down Carol's back as she stares up at the ceiling.


	47. Chapter 47

"I got something. Before I got my permit." Therese kisses her lover's lips and pushes hair back behind a ear. Staring into the blue eyes that can't see her as she lays on her side , on the bed , facing the beautiful woman she still can't believe is naked and in her arms and in love with her.

Carol hums running her hand down the younger woman's ribs and hip and squeezes. "And what could this something possibly be and why are you mentioning it now?" 

Therese smiles shyly and shrugs her shoulders. "I kind of forgot about it once we got here. I only just remembered now."

Carol smirks and slips her hand between her lover's legs. Feeling the wetness and heat and hears the whimper. "I suppose I have been....distracting you , quite a bit lately." The sightless woman breaths hotly before kissing the younger woman firmly. "Whatever it is you remembered.... she then slides two fingers inside her lover's core. "Has got you excited."

Therese moans and moves her hand down between their bodies and slips it between Carol's legs , feeling the older woman's own arousal. "You make me excited Carol." She gasp out. "You know that." The younger woman then plunges two fingers inside Carol.

The blonde slams her lips roughly against the smaller woman's. Her hand moving in time with the thrusting of her hips.

The brunette moans and shudders as she moves in and against the woman she loves. Both women bringing each other pure , uninhibited pleasure that builds until they explode in unison. 

Carol breaks the kiss panting. She feels Therese contracting around her fingers and smiles as she clenches herself around the fingers in her. "Do you feel that my love?"

Therese groans , closing her eyes. "Yes , it feels amazing. You feel amazing Carol. I wish I could stay like this.... inside you."

"You are inside me darling." Carol breaths out and brushes her lips over Therese's. "You're inside me."

Therese exhales loudly and opens her eyes. "You're inside me Carol."

The sightless woman smiles lovingly. "I've distracted you again. I'm sorry darling."

Therese laughs and shakes her head. "I like you distracting me." The younger woman then sighs heavily. "It can wait a little while longer. I don't want to move just yet." 

The sightless woman moves her lips up and kisses her lover's head. Both women staying inside the other.


	48. Chapter 48

With breakfast now finished , Carol stands up from the kitchen table and feels for Therese's elbow. "so , are you going to tell me now what it is you have?"

"No , it's a surprise." Therese giggles while she guides the sightless woman to the couch. 

Carol feels for the couch with her free hand and sits down on the couch. "Shall I close my eyes then?" The blonde can't help tease. 

Therese sighs heavily and leans down pecking her lover's lips.  
"You have a wicked sense of humour." 

The older woman smirks. "You better hurry before I distract you again." 

The younger woman grins while moving away and finding her big brown handbag. She opens it up and pulls out the record she had purchased and runs her fingers over the cover before going to the portable phonograph.

Carol sits there listening to her lover's movements. She hears the familiar sound of the needle against vinyl before music starts playing.

Therese swallows hard and slowly walks back over to Carol.  
"I played it for you , at the house."

Carol nods her head , smiling fondly with the memory. "I remember." She then holds her hand out.

Therese smiles warmly and takes the smiling blondes hand in hers.

The sightless woman stands and places her arm around the smaller woman's body and starts swaying with the music. 

The brunette places her hand on the beautiful blondes shoulder. Her hand gently squeezing the hand in hers and she sways with her lover as easy living fills the room.


	49. Chapter 49

"Carol , would you let me take your picture?" Therese questions softly , her thumb caressing the hand she's holding. 

The sightless woman kisses the younger woman's head that's resting on her shoulder as they sit together on the couch , listening to the music playing on the portable phonograph.  
"You probably just could of taken it without my knowing." The blonde smirks and rest her cheek against the silky hair that smells absolutely devine. "Maybe you have."

Therese blushes and shakes her head. The thought had been there but she didn't dare. "You would of known somehow if I did.... I just don't want to upset you Carol." She brings the hand in hers to her lips and places a tender kiss to the knuckles.

The older woman sighs heavily. "I was only teasing darling and you wouldn't have upset me just for taking my picture. Unless I was naked or doing something rather embarrassing." She gives a little chuckle and squeezes the younger woman impossibly closer to her body. "You can take some pictures of me Therese."

The younger woman breaths out a sigh of relief and kisses the older woman's cheek. "Thank you Carol." She then pulls herself free from her lover and quickly stands up from the couch.

Carol frowns heavily. "Please don't tell me you mean now Therese. I must look a fright." 

"You do not." Therese cups Carol's cheek and leans down , capturing the beautiful woman's lips for a passionate kiss. Feeling fingers threading through her hair as Carol kisses back just as passionately. When finally breaking the toe curling kiss for air , Therese stares into the now dilated blue eyes. "You look beautiful Carol. You're always beautiful."

Carol swallows hard and moves her fingers from the silky hair to trace her young lovers face. She smiles warmly as she does. Feeling the dimples that appear. "Therese Belivet, my angel....Flung out of space."


	50. Chapter 50

"Yes , I told her I'm coming back Harge..... Carol sits on the edge of the bed and runs a rough hand through her hair. "Yes , tonight goddamnit." The blonde snaps into the phone. "We need to pack. You will see us in a couple of hours." She then feels for the receiver and presses her finger down on it , ending the call before placing the phone down. 

Therese hovers in the bedroom doorway. "Rindy?" She questions unnecessarily but does anyway.

The sightless woman exhales loudly and nods her head. "She won't stop crying. He swears Marge or Chester wasn't at the house today and that he hasn't let her out of his sight when they have been there."

"She misses you.... I'll start packing my things." Therese moves away from the doorway and heads to the bedroom with her suitcase and things.

Carol rubs her eyes with frustration and continues to just sit there. She tilts her head when hearing humming coming from the room next to hers. She blinks her eyes a few times and pushes up from the bed and holds her hands out , feeling around.  
She continues to listen to Therese humming the song the younger woman had played for her that time at the house and the song they have been listening to on the phonograph all day. She shakes her head and closes her eyes. She could of sworn she just saw out into the hallway. She opens her eyes after a few moments and gasp out. "Oh my god." She brings her hand to her mouth and looks around. Taking everything in. 

"Carol." Therese quickly appears in the doorway with worry, having heard the older woman. "What's wrong? Did you kick your toe again." She looks down at her lover's feet to see for herself. 

Carol stands there in shock and wonder as she takes in the younger woman standing there before her. The colour and style of her silky hair. The shapes and lines of her beautiful face. The worried crystal green eyes she locked with briefly before the younger woman dropped her gaze. The blonde reaches out and hooks the downcast chin and urging Therese face back up. "I knew you were beautiful , but I had no idea you were this beautiful Therese. You really are an angel."

Therese blinks a few times in confusion and than she realises Carol is staring at her. The watery blue eyes burning into her wide doe , green eyes. "Carol , you can see?" She gasp out. 

The older woman nods her head before letting out a sob. "I can see. Oh , darling. I can see you." She then captures the younger woman's lips with her own and kisses her like there's no tomorrow. Her arms wrapping around the smaller woman tightly and pulling her close.


	51. Chapter 51

Carol see's the keys by the door and she strides over , picking them up with her free hand. Her packed suitcase in the other. "Are you ready Therese?"

Therese swallows hard as she stands there with her suitcase in hand. Having been watching Carol move around the beach house with such ease and without any help from her. "Yes."

Carol turns her attention away from the keys in her hand to the younger woman who's still just standing there. "Are you sure?"

The younger woman nods her head slowly. "Yes."

"Let's go then." Carol opens the door and steps out waiting for Therese to follow.

Therese takes a deep breath and follows the blonde out who then locks the door before placing the house keys away in her handbag she picks up off the porch she had there. "Are you alright Therese?"

"I don't know. I'm happy you can see Carol.....but I'm also scared." Therese admits softly. "You don't need me anymore. You don't need me working for you. You don't need me living in your house." She can't stop the tears. "You don't need me."

Carol see's the tears and she places her suitcase and handbag down and then takes Therese suitcase and places it down next to the big brown handbag. "Therese , darling." The older woman cups the younger woman's face between her hands. "Just because I can see again doesn't mean I don't need or want you." She stares hard and unblinking into the teary crystal green eyes. "I love you. That hasn't changed." She then presses her lips to the trembling lips. "You're not going anywhere. I won't have it........Besides." She drops her head to Therese's. "This... might not be permanent. It could go away again. We don't know." She smiles sadly and places the key to the Packard in Therese's hand. "So you better drive. Just incase." 

Therese closes her fingers around the key and clutches it tightly. "I love you Carol. I'm sorry." She sighs heavily. "I'm just scared."

Carol nods her head against her young lovers and exhales loudly. "Me too angel."


	52. Chapter 52

Therese glances from the road to her lover beside her in the passenger seat who's been staring out her window and not saying much of anything. "Carol.....

"I can still see Therese." The older woman sighs heavily and looks towards the younger woman behind the wheel of her car with a tired smile. "Pull over for a minute darling."

The younger woman checks the review mirror then does as Carol ask. 

The blonde swallows hard and takes her brunette's hand in hers. "When I woke up in the hospital and I couldn't see....the doctors did test and said they couldn't find the reason behind my blindness. They called it a hysterical blindness." Carol shakes her head. "Well I went hysterical on them. I started yelling and cursing and demanded another doctor." She reaches up with her free hand and pushes hair back behind the younger woman's ear while gazing into the beautiful clear green eyes. "So , Harge got in another doctor but he pretty much said the same thing. That the stress of the car hitting me was most likely the cause of my vision loss and there was a possibility of it coming back over time. I just had to wait."

Therese blinks in surprise. "But I thought.....

"I didn't believe him Therese. Any of them." Carol quickly jumps in and feels the tears welling. "All I wanted was to see my daughter and I knew if I was able to then I would be able to just look at her and see her..... but that didn't happen and so I gave up the idea of ever seeing again and told Harge to do the same." 

Therese gulps and searches the tear filled blue searching her eyes. "The stress of that woman , hitting you with her car.....caused you to not be able to see.....but now you can see , Do you think you can now because you haven't seen Rindy and you're worried about her?"

Carol strokes down the younger woman's jaw while studying the magnificent beauty before her. "I wasn't worried about Rindy Therese. I love my daughter but I just wanted to stay a few more days...with you. Just the two of us together. I was sitting there and I could feel all the stress coming back and it was overwhelming. I felt myself getting a headache. I wanted to run to you and stop you from packing. I wanted to take you in my arms and tell you we were staying........I could feel my throat closing up." 

Therese looks with worry in her big green eyes and she squeezes Carol's hand before bringing it to her lips and placing kisses to the knuckles. "Carol...

The blonde smiles warmly and moves her finger to the soft lips , stopping Therese from talking. "I was feeling all that......but then you started humming and I started to calm. It made me remember the day we had. The happiness and love I felt.............And then I could see again. You brought light and happiness back into my life angel. You have given me new eyes." Carol leans in and kisses her lover passionately. Her hand moving to the beating heart. "You have given me everything."

Therese pants and drops her head to Carol's shoulder.  
"Carol , you're my whole world. I love you so much. There's so much I want to say......I just can't. I don't have the words."

Carol kisses Therese's head. "It's alright darling. I know it's a lot to take in right now and there's going to be some adjustments to come." She sighs heavily and kisses the younger woman's head again. "We better get going." 

Therese exhales loudly and nods. "Okay." She lifts her head and kisses the older woman tenderly. "I really do love you Carol and I am happy you can see again..... Rindy is going to be so excited."

Carol smiles softly. "Yes , yes she is. She's also going to be full of questions.... just like her father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes some sense and is somewhat believable.


	53. Chapter 53

Carol see's Harge's car in her driveway and as soon as Therese has the Packard come to a stop , she is throwing open the door and leaping out of it. "Rindy!"

"Mommy." Rindy comes running out of the house and into her mother's arms who picks her up and spins her around.

"My baby , oh my gosh , look how beautiful you are sweetheart." She then rubs their noses together. Tears spilling from her eyes.

Harge is standing there dumbstruck and he takes a hesitant step forward. "How..... you can see?" 

Carol glances to her ex husband to be and nods her head.  
"It appears so."

Harge looks to his wife's car and watches as the young woman steps out of it slowly and walks towards the back of it. He then turns his attention back to the mother of his child. "Since when Carol?"

The blonde kisses her daughter's smiling cheek. "After I ended the phone call." 

Rindy looks into her mother's watery blue eyes that are looking back at her. "You can see me Mommy?"

Carol lifts her daughter a little higher on her hip and smiles lovingly. "Yes I can sweet pea. My special little girl , how I missed seeing your beautiful face." She then carries her happy child past Harge and into the house.

Therese takes a deep breath and shuts the boot after pulling out the suitcases and bags.

Harge bends down and picks up Carol's suitcase. "Is that true? Did Carol only just get her eyesight back now?" He searches the young woman's eyes. Seeing something was wrong but didn't know what.

Therese nods her head. "Yes sir , I left her to go pack and then....  
She could see again." She shrugs her shoulders and looks down.

Harge continues to study the young woman. "I have to go away for a few days.... it's an important business trip.....He swallows hard and glances towards the house. "Carol will still need someone to help around the house."

Therese eyes snap up and she searches the man's brown eyes once they connect with her's. "You still want me to stay." She releases the breath she had been holding. Even though Carol assured her she wasn't going anywhere she was still worried about what Harge had to say about it.

Harge nods his head. "After everything you have done , I'm not going to throw you out on the streets Therese. I doubt Carol would either." He then turns and walks away towards the house.

Therese swallows hard and picks up her own suitcase and their hand bags.


	54. Chapter 54

Harge stands in the doorway of the room he use to share with his wife , watching and listening as the mother of his child reads a bedtime story while stroking his child's hair and placing gentle kisses on top of her head. "She's asleep Carol."

Carol sighs heavily and places one last kiss upon her sleeping daughter's head. "I know Harge." She then gently closes up the book she had been reading aloud from and turns her attention to the father of her child. "I suppose you have questions , that's why you're still here."

Harge swallows hard and steps into the bedroom. "No , you went away for a few days with Therese , for some fresh sea air and peace and i guess it did the trick...... Therese can continue working here for us , for you and Rindy." He glances to his sleeping daughter. "Carol , I got a call from Cy , just before I brought Rindy here. I have to take his place on this trip. His not feeling well and god knows I owe the man for all the times he covered for me." He runs a hand over his slicked hair.

Carol studies the man she thought she once loved. She would normally have something spiteful to throw back at her husband but she can see he is just the shell of the man he use to be. And she can't help feel responsible for that. "When will you be leaving and for how long will you be gone?"

"Tomorrow morning." Harge blinks in shock. He was ready for an argument. "It's just a few days. I should be back by Monday night. Tuesday the latest." He searches blue eyes that aren't filled with hate or emptyness. 

The blonde nods her head. "Okay , did you tell Rindy and say your goodbyes?" 

The broken man nods his head. "Yes ,.... when will you be seeing the doctor?" 

"I suppose I will go see him tomorrow." Carol drops her head back and sighs heavily. 

"Good , I'll call you tomorrow night." Harge looks around the bedroom. "Well , goodnight Carol." 

Carol turns her head and smiles weakly. "Goodnight Harge." She then watches as he turns and leaves. 

Taking in a deep breath once his gone she slips down in the bed , careful not to wake her sleeping child and gets comfortable. Her thoughts turning to the young woman across the hall. Wondering what's she's doing , what she's thinking. "Goodnight angel."


	55. Chapter 55

Therese sighs heavily as she rolls onto her back. The young woman unable to get comfortable and unable to fall to sleep , tossing and turning , wishing she could go to Carol and climb into her bed and wrap her arms around her. 

The lonely and love sick woman with seperation anxiety rubs her tired eyes. "Goddamnit , go to sleep." She mumbles to herself and rolls back onto her side. 

She would have to drive Rindy to school in the morning with Carol , giving her the directions and then there's the drive to see the doctor. How was she supposed to function if she didn't get any sleep Therese , thinks to herself before groaning with frustration and throwing back the covers , deciding to go down stairs to the kitchen and heat up some milk for herself.

~~

Carol tightens her robe and smiles softly as she steps into the kitchen to see her lover by the stove. She lets her eyes travel the younger woman's body. Her mind going back to their first night together.

The way she slowly kissed over smooth soft skin. When she found a hard nipple and took the crinkled nub into her mouth and flicked her tongue against it before sucking and kneading. The feel and size of those lovely breasts she enjoyed paying attention to. The eagerness she had to explore further with her hands and mouth. 

The intoxicating smell coming from Therese , the sounds of pleasure when she found a sensitive spot. The whimpers when she stopped to move on to another area and then the gasp and moans as she went lower and felt the hair covering the younger woman's sex , tickling her chin.

She closes her eyes and can't stop the moan that escapes as she remembers getting her first taste of Therese. Her tongue being coated in the younger woman's nectar as she moved it through the silky folds.

Therese turns her head hearing the moan and drops the spoon she was using to stir the milk heating up in the pot. She had been lost in her own thoughts and memories of that night , that she didn't even know that the older woman was standing there. "God Carol , you scared me." She places her hand to her heart. "Is everything alright?" 

Carol , who had opened her eyes with the clanking of the spoon moves across floor and captures Therese lips for a hungry kiss.  
Her hands moving over the younger woman in a frenzy as she pulls her close. 

Therese moans , pressing into the older woman. Her own lips and hands moving at a fevered pace as Carol sets her body a flame with passion. "Carol" 

"I need to see you Therese , all of you." The blonde moves her mouth to Therese's throat and starts sucking. 

"Carol." Therese moans again and her hips buck into the older woman. "Oh god." She squeezes her eyes shut as Carol's hot mouth scorches her flesh. 

"Mommy!!!"

The mother quickly rips herself away at hearing her child calling for her. "Mommy's here sweetheart. I'm just getting some water." She says aloud for her daughter to hear and she rubs her head and looks to Therese who is wide eyed and shaking.  
"Oh angel , I'm sorry." She reaches out and pats down the chestnut hair she mussed up. "I better go to her....will you be alright darling." She looks into dilated eyes but instead of seeing desire she sees shock and fear.

Therese swallows hard. "She could of seen us."

Carol nods her head and moves her hand to Therese's arm and gives it a squeeze. "Yes , but she didn't."

Therese releases the breath she had been holding. "Carol , how are we supposed to do this?"

The older woman sighs heavily and leans in kissing the younger woman's forehead. "I don't know Therese.... we'll figure something out." She then moves away and smiles sadly at the woman she loves. "Goodnight angel , I'll see you in the morning."

The younger woman slowly nods her head. "Goodnight Carol."  
She then watches as the woman she is completely and utterly in love with , turn around and walk away. A heavy feeling in her heart.


	56. Chapter 56

Therese continues to fidget nervously while waiting for Carol , her eyes constantly checking the time of the watch on her wrist. When her eyes catch sight of beautiful blonde hair she practically jumps out of the chair in the waiting area and gulps at seeing the obvious annoyance and anger radiating from the older woman. "What did he say?"

Carol scoffs opening her handbag and searching for her cigarette case with frustration. "It was a waste of goddamn time coming here , basically all he had to say was ' I told you so.' Where's my fucking cigarettes."

"I think you left them in the car." Therese shifts nervously , looking around at the people in the waiting area who are staring at them. She pulls the car key out from her own handbag and turns her attention back to Carol. "Do you want to drive?"

Carol looks at the key being held out for her to take and she starts to calm down. Reaching out she takes the key. Her fingertips brushing with the younger woman's and she smiles warmly. "Yes , let's get the hell out of this depressing place." Her blue eyes filling with mischief and her smile turns to a smirk. "We have things to do." She then winks and walks past her blushing lover.

Therese blinks rapidly then hurries after Carol and her swaying hips.


	57. Chapter 57

As soon as their inside the house , Carol slams the door shut and drops her handbag to the floor before pulling the startled , younger woman hard against her body and slams her mouth upon Therese's , thrusting her tongue inside.

Therese inhales sharply with the sudden movements and then moans. Her hands moving to the taller woman's arms and gripping tightly as she moves her tongue with the one inside her mouth. 

Carol moves them blindly towards the stairs as she pulls the bulky brown handbag from Therese shoulder and pushes the coat off. 

Therese stumbles as she moves with the older woman who is eagerly removing her clothes and helps Carol out of her own coat. 

Carol breaks the kiss panting and pulls the top from Therese's body and moves her hands over naked flesh before reaching around and unhooking the bra in her way.

Therese swallows hard and watches as Carol studies her now naked torso. "I hope you're not disappointed." 

Carol shakes her head and brushes the back of her fingers over the swell of the perfect breasts on display for her and only her.  
"Not at all my angel." She then reaches down and un bottons the skirt her lover is wearing.

Therese steps out of the skirt that falls around her ankles.  
Her chest rising and falling. Her sex wet and throbbing for the older woman. She reaches down and grips the end of the sweater Carol is wearing and pulls it up and off before letting it fall. 

Carol wraps her arm around Therese and guides her up the stairs. Her lips kissing a slender neck as they climb the stairs.

Therese takes a shuddering breath and after a few moments she finds herself on the bed she's been sleeping in. Staring up into loving blue eyes.

Carol smiles warmly and kisses her young lovers soft lips before moving down her slender body , leaving wet kisses along the way. She hooks her fingers into the waistband of the panties and pulls them down. 

Therese pants looking down her body and parts her legs as Carol moves between them and eyes her swollen , throbbing sex. "Aren't you going to finish getting undressed first."

"No." Carol states firmly while running her fingers through the silky wet folds of her lover's sex. Watching and studying the way the flushed lips part for her. "Oh Therese." She then moves her face forward and runs her eager tongue through the dripping slit , gathering all she can while moaning.

Therese shudders and arches. Her hands fisting the bedding. "Carol."

The blonde continues to moan as she flick's the sensitive bundle of nerves before wrapping her lips around the hidden pearl and drawing it out with her mouth. "Carol!!"


	58. Chapter 58

Carol hums , loving the sound of her name being shouted from Therese. She brings her fingers into play and thrust two inside her lover's needy sex , pumping them hard and fast , wanting to get the younger woman off. She releases the pearl she had been sucking and lifts her head , flicking the blonde hair from her face , wanting to see her lover's facial expressions.

Therese who's eyes are closed tight pants and moans as Carol fucks her like never before. She can feel the orgasm approaching fast. "Of fuck , Carol."

"You are so goddamn magnificent my angel. I could come just by watching you." She twists her wrists and moans as Therese thrust her hips. "You like that darling?" The blonde does the action again and presses her thumb against the younger woman's clit and receives a gutteral moan when she does. "I'll take that as yes." 

Therese continues to thrust against the fingers burried deep inside her. "Ca-Carol."

"There will never be anyone else , do you understand Therese. If anyone so much as looks at you I will lose my mind. " Carol moves her mouth to the inside of her lover's twitching thighs and sinks her teeth into the flesh.

"Carol!!!!!!' Therese screams out as she comes.

The older woman lavers the love bite with her tongue and then rest her head on the thigh she marked.


	59. Chapter 59

"Still with me angel?" She questions while feeling Therese walls contracting around her fingers still inside the woman she loves.

Therese licks her lips and slowly opens her eyes. "That was........  
Her chest rises and falls. "What was that Carol?"

Carol looks at the teeth marks she left in the younger woman's thigh and swallows hard. "Oh , Therese. I'm so sorry darling , I didn't mean to do it that hard." She slowly eases out of Therese , then runs her fingers tips over the red and purple flesh. "I didn't mean to hurt you angel."

Therese frowns and pushes up on her elbows and looks down her body , hearing the guilt and seeing the worry on the older woman's features. She then moves her eyes to where her thigh is stinging and blinks rapidly. "You bit me?"

The older woman sighs heavily and raises her eyes ready to see disgust or anger but when her guilty blue connect with twinkling green doe eyes filled with amusement , the blonde frowns with confusion. 

Therese watches the woman she loves and can't stop the laughter that bubbles up and out of her. 

Carol flick's her hair and sits up on the bed , crossing her arms over her bra clad chest and raising a sharp brow. "Well , I don't know what you find so amusing about this Therese. But I would love to hear it."

The younger woman pushes up into a sitting position and grabs hold of the older woman and pulls her down on top of her. "You find me that tasty that you had to take a bite out of me."

Carol's blue eyes are wide and filled with surprise as she lays on top of the naked younger woman and stares into laughing crystal green eyes. "I suppose so." She then puts her weight on her elbow and smiles shyly at her lover as she runs her fingers through the short chestnut bangs. "It's not too painful....is it?"

Therese shakes her head and her fingers work on unhooking Carol's bra. "No." She then runs her blunt nails down the older woman's back. Smiling when Carol's eyes close and she arches, moaning. "It's my turn now."

Carol shudders and opens her eyes , looking down at her young lover. "Is that so?" 

Therese nods her head and then quickly rolls so she is now on top. "But first...I need to get you out of these trousers." She then moves down the older woman's body and makes fast work of unbottoning them.

Carol lifts her hips and watches as Therese pulls down her trousers and panties. She pants heavily in anticipation.

"What do you want Carol?" The younger woman run's her nails down the naked legs after tossing the last of the clothing that was in her way. "Do you want me inside of you?"

The older woman shivers and groans. "God yes. I need you darling. I need you to take me. Hard and fast."

Therese stares at her naked lover. Taking everything inch in.   
"Roll over."

Carol searches the dilated eyes of her lover. "You want me on all fours darling?" The blonde woman questions and at her brunette's nod she rolls over and gets on her hands and knees.  
"Like this?"

Therese takes in a shuddering breath and she runs her hand over the glorious backside of her lover. "Yes."

The blonde woman waits eagerly. Enjoying the feel of Therese hand caressing her butt cheek. "Please Therese."

The younger woman squeezes the flesh and eyes Carol's dripping flushed sex on display for her. "Hard and fast?"

"Yes my angel , take me." The older woman begs. Her ass moving side to side. Her sex clenching.

Therese grips the fleshy mound with one hand and thrust two fingers inside Carol's waiting , puffy sex. 

"Fuck , fuck me Therese." Carol pants out.

The younger woman moves her fingers hard and fast inside her lover. "Carol , god you look and feel so good." She bends over the older woman and licks up her back.

Carol groans and pushes back against her lover. "That's it darling , Jesus Christ." 

Therese scraps her teeth down the sensitive and delicious flesh of Carol's back then sinks them into her hip.

Carol hisses in pain and pleasure and archers her back as she comes hard. "Therese." She then collapses onto the bed. Feeling the younger woman collapse onto her.

Therese breaths heavily as she lays upon her lover. Her fingers stilled inside of her. "You're amazing Carol."

The older woman sucks in lungfulls of air , her cheek pressed into the pillow and she smiles. "No , you are darling."


	60. Chapter 60

The exhausted lover's stare into each other's eyes , smiling sweetly at one another. 

Therese draws lazy circles on the older woman's back with her fingertip and she rubs her cheek on her pillow. 

Carol gazes into the bright green eyes gazing back at her.  
"You are divine."

The younger woman smiles shyly and kisses her lover's shoulder before moving her hand up and caressing it tenderly.  
"And you're magnificent , gorgeous......a goddess I'm unworthy of being with."

Carol sighs heavily and shifts from laying on her stomach to her side , reaching up she pushes chestnut hair back. "Don't be ridiculous angel." She then leans in and kisses the younger woman lovingly. "I wish we could stay like this but we better go shower and get ready to go pick up a certain little girl from school. " She pecks Therese lips before shifting off the bed and stretching.

Therese stays in the bed and watches Carol a little longer.   
Enjoying the view. 

The blonde raises her brow and smirks once she realises she's being watched , Carol moves her eyes twinkling blue eyes down her lover's body and back up again. "Well , are you going to join me in the shower or not?"

Therese grins and leaps up , out of the bed. She takes her laughing lover's hand and pulls her towards the joining bathroom.


	61. Chapter 61

"so , what are we going to do tomorrow?" Carol glances to the review mirror to see her smiling child in the back of the car.

"I want to go to the zoo Mommy , can Therese come with us?" 

Carol smiles warmly and winks at her blushing lover who is beside her in the passenger seat of the Packard. "Of course sweet pea. Just the three of us , enjoying a day out in the zoo.  
I can't think of anything better than that."

Rindy giggles and looks to Therese who is looking back at her , smiling sweetly. "I like the zoo , do you like the zoo Therese?"

Therese leans further in the back and whispers. "I've never been to the zoo before but I've always wanted to go. Will you show me all the animals there."

The child's eyes grow wide with excitement and she nods her head eagerly. "We will show you Therese. Won't we Mommy?" She then turns her attention to her mother who is behind the steering wheel. 

"Yes we will sweetheart." Carol replies softly with twinkling blue eyes that stay fixed on the road now. Her red lips wide from smiling.

Therese relaxes back into the passenger seat. Her twinkling bright green eyes on Carol. Her heart filled with love and warmth.


	62. Chapter 62

Rindy looks up once again from the picture of the bird she is colouring in and she watches her mother and the young woman move around the kitchen , preparing dinner. She can't help notice the way they smile and touch each other when one steps past or hands over something the other needs. Something her mother and Florence never did.

The little girl smiles to herself. She could see her mother was happy. That Therese made her happy. 

~~

Therese almost chokes on her drink of coke cola when she feels Carol's stocking covered foot slide up under her skirt.

Carol tries to keep from laughing as she sits opposite the younger woman at the table. Her daughter seated next to her.   
"Is everything alright Therese?"

Therese clears her throat and wipes her mouth with her hand. "Yes , it just... went down the wrong way." The flushed brunette glances to the little girl who is watching her curiously then sends the playful older woman a look. 

The blonde winks and places a forkfull of tuna casserole in her mouth. 

The brunette smiles looking down and goes back to eating her dinner. It felt nice. It felt natural. It felt like family.

~~

Carol closes the door to her sleeping child's room and sighs heavily. She looks towards Therese's bedroom and see's the door slightly a jar. Raising a sharp blonde brow and grinning, she moves silently towards it and slowly pushes the door open to see her lover sitting up in the bed. "Would you like me to read you a bedtime story Therese?"

The younger woman smiles weakly and shakes her head. "No , but I would like a goodnight kiss." 

The older woman looks over her shoulder down towards her daughter's bedroom then moves towards her lover's bed , quickly sitting down on the edge of it and pulling Therese into her arms while kissing her passionately.

Therese moans while her hands roam the older woman's back , trying to be as close as possible. 

Carol finally pulls back panting and places her hands on her lover's shoulders. "We can't darling."

"I know." Therese exhales loudly. "I know , I'll see you in the morning." The younger woman kisses Carol's cheek. "Goodnight."

The blonde shakes her head. "Away from you , it won't be." She then smiles sadly. "I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams angel." Carol then kisses Therese one last time before releasing her lover and standing up and heading out of the bedroom and pulling the door shut behind.

Therese takes a deep breath and swallows hard. Wondering if she'll get much sleep tonight.


	63. Chapter 63

Carol watched with a smile as her daughter tugged and pulled the woman she loved in every direction , pointing to everything and anything with such joy and excitement. 

The mother didn't feel any of the jealousy or bitterness she would of felt if it had been anyone else her precious child was giving all her attention to. Instead she felt warmth and love.  
Happiness and joy. The same feeling she had that morning , in her kitchen with the two most important people in her life.  
Watching them eating the pancakes she made for them.  
Listening to the excitement in their voices as they talked about what animals they were going to be seeing that day. Sharing a few stolen glances and winks with her lover. Loving the way the younger woman's cheeks would flush and reveal those damn dimples that makes her heart skip a beat. 

Therese giggles with the child who's been dragging her all over the zoo and looks back over her shoulder to lock twinkling eyes with the woman she loves. The young woman then waves the older woman over who is standing to the side , just watching them. She can't help Feel bad she's taking so much of Rindy's attention. "Wait Rindy , before we go anywhere else , I want to take a picture of you and Mommy."

"Okay." Rindy grins up at the young woman then looks for her mother. "Come on Mommy , Therese is going to take a picture of us with her camera."

Carol smiles gently and slowly walks over to her darling's.  
"We will have to pick up a few things so Therese can develop the pictures she takes. Wouldn't that be nice?" She strokes her daughter's hair but her twinkling blue eyes are on her lover.

"Yes , can we get them for Therese today Mommy? Pretty please." Rindy begs looking up with bright wide eyes.

The young woman blushes and releases Rindy's hand so she can fetch the camera out of her bag. 

Carol bends her knees and picks up daughter. Resting her on her hip. "Of course sweet pea. As soon as we say goodbye to all the animals we will go buy what we need." She then kisses a soft cheek and turns her attention back to her lover who is now holding the camera up , hiding those beautiful eyes she could get lost in. 

Therese continues to smile as she looks through the camera and focuses it. "Say monkeys."

"Monkeys." Both Carol and Rindy say in unison.

Therese chuckles and takes a couple of more shots before lowering the camera. "These are going to be my favourite pictures. I can't wait to see how they turn out."

"We can show Daddy when he gets back from his business trip." Rindy says innocently.

Carol force's a smile and lowers Rindy back down. "Yes , I'm sure Daddy will love them.....he will want a copy of his own to put in a picture frame." She then looks to Therese who she can tell is forcing her own smile. The joy no longer in her eyes. 

Therese nods her head and places her camera away. "Yes , I'll make some copies." She then takes a deep breath. "So , what's next."

Rindy takes Therese hand again and starts pulling again. 

Carol swallows hard , wishing she could take her lover's hand also as she slowly follows the pair holding hands.


	64. Chapter 64

Carol see's her child's eyes drifting shut and she stretches her arm up and across the couch to grip her lover's shoulder. The three of them watching TV. Little Rindy having placed herself between her mother and Therese.

Therese turns her attention away from the television set to look at Carol who is smiling warmly at her and nodding towards the child between them. The young woman smiles when she sees what Carol had seen and she reaches up , placing her hand over the older woman's hand on her shoulder.

The blonde gently caresses the shoulder. "I better take her up to bed now."

The brunette nods her head in agreement and squeezes her lover's hand before releasing it. 

Carol moves her hand down to stroke her daughter's hair. "Come on sweetheart , it's time for bed. Say goodnight to Therese."

Rindy looks up with tired eyes at her mother and yawns. "Okay Mommy." She then rubs her tired eyes with her little hand and crawls onto Therese's lap , kissing the young woman's cheek.  
"Goodnight Therese." 

Therese stares at the child for a few moments. She could feel her throat closing up. "Goodnight sweetheart."

Rindy smiles softly and climbs down from Therese and the couch. She then looks at her mother who's eyes are shinning with tears. "Mommy , are you sad?" 

The mother shakes her head and smiles lovingly at her child.  
"I'm happy snow flake." She then leans forward and holds out her arms that Rindy eagerly walks into. Carol squeezes her daughter tightly and kisses her head before picking her up and standing. She looks to her lover sitting there and watching them. "I'll make us some tea when I come back down."

Therese just nods her head. Unable to say anything right now.  
She then watches as mother and daughter head out of the room to the stairs. She takes a deep breath and wipes her hands on her skirt. The child pulling at her heart strings. She couldn't help wonder what was going to happen once Harge was back.


	65. Chapter 65

Carol places the tray of tea down on the coffee table and sits down on the couch beside her quiet lover , she runs her fingers through the chestnut hair with one hand and with the other strokes the younger woman's face tenderly. "What are you thinking?"

Therese sighs heavily and swallows hard. "Harge and what's going to happen.... Carol , his Rindy's father I'm just..... the house keeper."

The older woman frowns heavily and lowers her hand from her lover's beautiful face to take her hand. "You are not just the house keeper Therese. I love you angel , and by the way Rindy was with you today.....she brings the hand to her red lips and places a soft kiss. "I know she loves you also."

Therese moves her head to her lover's shoulder. "It just doesn't feel right Carol , being paid to be here.... Harge has been nice to me and here I am sleeping with his wife and spending time with his child like we're a family."

Carol wraps her arms around the younger woman and pulls her in tighter against her body. "I want us to be a family Therese. Harge and I are divorcing. I won't be his wife for much longer.....We will share custody of Rindy but that is it..... you make me so happy Therese and I'm going to tell him that when he gets back."

Therese lifts her head and looks at Carol in disbelief. "You're going to tell him?"

The blonde smiles gently and nods her head. "He might fire you but there's no way in hell I will allow him to kick you out of my house. I want you here with me. You belong here with me and his just going to have to accept that." She then captures the younger woman's lips in searing kiss. Holding her close.


	66. Chapter 66

"I seeeee...a doggy." 

Carol rolls her eyes. Her daughter always bringing up owning a puppy dog whenever the opportunity presents itself. "Do you really see a doggy Rindy?" The mother questions her child who is lying between Therese and herself on a blanket on the lawn in the back yard. The three of them staring up at the clouds after having a small picnic. 

Rindy nods her head and points up to the sky. "There's his ears , his nose and tail. See?"

Therese tilts her head and smiles sweetly. "I see him. His a cute , happy doggy. What's his name?"

"Oh god , please don't encourage her." Carol shakes her head not liking where this conversation is going. "I see a butterfly." She doesn't really see a butterfly but she's desperate to change the subject. 

Rindy wrinkles up her nose. "I can't see a butterfly Mommy. Can you see a butterfly Therese?."

The young woman hums then can't stop the chuckle when she hears Carol clear her throat rather loudly. "I can see fluffy clouds."

Rindy turns her head and looks at the young woman with annoyance."Theresssssse." The little girl whines. "That's not how you play the game."

"Yes , theresssssse." Carol mimics her daughter with amusement and pushes up on her elbow to look at her lover.  
"You can't say the clouds look like clouds."

"Or a..... d.o.g.g.y , apparently." The young woman spells out while stretching and ignoring the playful glare she receives. "Okay , I can see...... she squints up at the sky. Her hands intertwined and under her head now. "A plane." 

"Okay , that's it." The older woman wiggles her fingers above her daughter. "Rindy , attack." 

Therese laughs and squeals as mother and daughter start tickling her. "Hey!!!!" She then rolls away and pushes up to get away but Rindy and Carol get to their feet and start chasing after her. The three of them laughing with joy.


	67. Chapter 67

Carol stands behind her lover who is playing the piano and she places her hands on her shoulders.

Therese's fingers hit the wrong keys as she feels lips brushing over her neck. "I thought you wanted to hear me play?"

Carol hums while moving her lips over the sensitive flesh. "Who's stoping you?" 

Therese swallows hard and lifts her head , Carol's lips instantly finding hers and she melts against the older woman. 

"Carol." 

Both women startle apart. Therese almost falling back.

"Harge." Carol stands there , chest heaving as she looks at the man who is still technically her husband. "I wasn't expecting you." She places a shaky hand over her pounding heart.

"Obviously not." Harge moves his eyes from his wife to the younger woman who slowly stands up from the piano.  
"I trusted you. This is how you repay me. What did you do to my wife?" He starts moving forward but stops when Carol steps in front of his employee. 

"Don't you dare touch her. She didn't do anything to me I didn't want her to." Carol squares her shoulders and flick's her hair.  
Staring Harge dead in the eyes. 

The angry and disgruntled man blinks rapidly while searching his wife's steel blue eyes. "What is this Carol? Some kind of payback?" 

The blonde scoffs and shakes her head. "Because everything is about you isn't it Harge....no , Therese isn't payback. Therese isn't a fling or a game." She then takes the younger woman's hand in hers. "I've fallen in love with Therese."

"And I'm in love with Carol sir." Therese shifts nervously and squeezes the hand in hers.

"This is absurd." Harge scoffs out and runs a rough hand through his hair. "I'm gone not even a week....he then blinks and glares at his wife as he realises. "Your little escape to the beach house." 

"What do you want me to say Harge?" Carol sighs heavily.  
"Do you want me to stand here and give you all the details of it?"

"Goddamnit yes!!" He shouts out. Face turning red.

"Well that's not going to happen. I started having feelings for Therese . I didn't do this to hurt you Harge and I was going to tell you when you came back." Carol runs fingers through her hair. "What Therese , and I have , is deep and real."

Harge looks back and forth from one woman to the other before turning and striding out of the house and slamming the door shut.

Carol brings her fingers to her temple and starts rubbing it.  
"Well , I think that went well , don't you?" 

Therese rubs Carol's arm with her free hand for comfort.  
"His angry and hurt. I can't help feeling sorry for him."

Carol can't help laugh and she shakes her head before turning to face the younger woman. She cups a soft cheek. "Don't Therese. This marriage was done before you came along darling." The older woman then leans in and kisses her lover tenderly and rest her head against the shorter woman. 

Therese sighs heavily and closes her eyes. Praying everything will be alright.


	68. Chapter 68

Rindy chats away in the back of the car about her day at school as they head home.

Carol and Therese listen with interest and they smile and respond in kind , almost forgetting about what happened earlier in the day but when the two women see the car in the driveway and Harge standing by it , those smiles disappeare and the worry and dread comes back and settles in the pits of their stomachs.

"I'm sure he is just here to see Rindy." Carol tries to stay calm 

"Is Daddy here Mommy?" The little girl tries to look but can't see from where she is in the back of the Packard.

Carol nods her head and swallows hard. "Yes sweet pea." She then sighs heavily before pushing open her door and stepping out of the car to open the back passenger door for her daughter.

Rindy jumps out of the car and runs to her father who kneels down and opens his arms with a welcoming smile. 

"Hey sunshine." He squeezes his daughter tightly and looks at his wife who is standing in front of the Packard. He then moves his eyes to the younger woman getting out of the car. 

Therese shuts the car door and moves to the back. Collecting Rindy's school bag. Shutting the back door back up she looks to Carol who is now watching her as well. She takes a deep breath and moves past her lover standing in front of the car and past the father and child who are still embracing and heads inside the house.


	69. Chapter 69

"The party is for you Carol. You have to be there." Harge states while handing a red crayon to his daughter who is sat next to him at the table and colouring in. 

Carol looks to the kitchen where Therese is preparing dinner and listening. "I certainly didn't ask for a party."

Harge watches his wife and he shifts in his chair. "Mother put this together. It's done. Everyone will be there and they will all be there waiting to see you and talk to you."

The blonde leans back in her chair and stares hard at her husband. "And Rindy and Therese. Will they be there?"

"You know it's not the kind of party for kids to attend Carol." Harge glances to the young woman in the kitchen. "I still don't know what to make of this. But I'm paying Therese to help you around the house and take care of Rindy.... Or should I start looking for someone else if Therese is unable to watch our daughter for a few hours without you?" 

Carol clenches her jaw. Wanting to yell and swear. "Of course Therese is able to.....I guess I have no choice but to attend this party." She starts tapping her red painted nails on the table. Wondering if Harge was up to something. "For a few hours."

Harge manages a smile. "Good."

Therese looks over her shoulder with sadness.


	70. Chapter 70

Therese , who is standing by the piano , feels the arms slip around her midsection and she leans back into the taller woman who is pressing into her from behind. Her hands gripping the arms locked around her and squeezing her tightly. "I don't want you to go."

Carol nuzzles the younger woman's hair and neck. "I'd much rather stay here with you and Rindy , believe me darling." The older woman breaths in her lover's scent. "I will miss you and will be thinking of you the entire time I'm away."

The younger woman shivers feeling her loves hot breath behind her ear. "Carol." 

The older woman smiles , loving the effect's she has on the younger woman. "Therese , I want you so much right now. I want to hike up your skirt and shove my hand down your panties and run my fingers through your wetness....I want to be inside of you my angel."

Therese moans , pushing back more into the warm body behind her. Her eyes closing. "Oh god , I want that too....but we can't."  
She licks her lips. She can feel her sex clenching. 

"I want to take you on this piano." Carol continues to tease. Her lips brushing the outer shell of the younger woman's ear. "Maybe when we have some time to ourselves tomorrow and no interruptions." 

Therese nods her head while whimpering. 

"I must go now my darling." Carol relunctedly slips her arms free. 

Therese turns around and searches her lover's deep blue eyes.   
"We'll be here waiting for you." 

Carol leans in and brushes her lips over Therese's soft lips.   
"I love you." She then steps back and turns on her heels. Hurrying away before she loses what little control she has left.

Therese watches while holding herself protectively. Wishing Carol didn't have to go. With a sigh she heads upstairs to check in on Rindy.


	71. Chapter 71

"Carol , I can't tell you how overjoyed we were when Harge told us you could see again." Harge's mother holds her flute of champagne. "It's a miracle really."

"Yes , the fact that I'm no longer.... broken , as some people have claimed , is truly a miracle. But having Therese there , not only to help but to have someone to talk to......She is the miracle , and I can't tell you how grateful I am to Harge for hiring her." Carol glances to Harge who is standing beside her. Glass of whiskey in his hand. Staring at her. "She's been a godsend really."

Harge's parents share looks between each other. 

"Well , cheers to Therese." Harge's father chuckles nervously while holding his glass up. 

Carol knocks her glass of coke cola with Harge's father's glass of whiskey.

Harge grinds his teeth and looks to his mother who is fiddling nervously with her pearl necklace. "Carol , come have a dance with me." 

The blonde turns her attention to Harge and squints her eyes. "I don't think that is such a good idea Harge...Maybe you could share a dance with your mother. I'm sure she would love that." She then takes a sip of her soda pop. Since she was driving she didn't want to have any alcohol and wanted to keep her wits about her with Harge.

"Can I talk to you?." Harge grips Carol by the elbow and urges her through the house , towards the back and outside. "What are you doing Carol.?" 

"What am I doing? What are you doing Harge? You and your parents are acting as though we are still a happily married couple. We might be still married but we are certainly not happy or a couple." Carol flick's her blonde hair and looks out across the lawn with a pool in the middle. The party guest likely to start arriving any minute now. She could really use a smoke and hard liquor.

Harge studies the woman he has been married to for ten years now. "But you and Therese are?"

Carol nods her head and exhales loudly. "I don't expect you to understand Harge. But I would like you to try." She shakes her head and leans back against a support beam on the veranda. "Therese makes me happy and Rindy just adores her. You don't have to continue to pay Therese. Frankly she's feeling rather uncomfortable with the situation. She's sorry for hurting you. She feels guilty for taking your money now and I believe she is afraid of what is going to happen here tonight. Now apart from everything that had happened.....I know you are a good father and decent man." She stares into into the dark brown eyes unblinking. "Don't let me down again Harge. Please." She then pushes off the support beam and heads back inside the house. 

Harge watches as his wife disappears inside. He swallows hard. Carol's words hitting him hard but actually sinking in.


	72. Chapter 72

Therese sits alone in the bay window. Staring out into the night through her teary , crystal green eyes. A cigarette burning away in the ashtray as she waits for her lover's return. 

Rindy had tried to stay up but her little eyes kept drifting shut so the young woman who has been feeling uneasy since Carol's departure , picked up the precious little girl and carried the child upstairs and tucked her into bed. Kissing her goodnight on the head. 

Now here she was. Unable to stop the tears. It's not that she didn't trust Carol. She just didn't like how things were right now. Not knowing what Harge was thinking or feeling. Not knowing what he was going to say or do at this party. Would he try to win Carol back or god forbid force her back. 

The small brunette shivers at the thought and wipes her tears. She was making herself sick and driving herself crazy with all these thoughts running through her head.

The shine from two headlights brings her back to reality and she jumps up and practically runs down the stairs. Unlocking the door and reefing it open.

"Jesus Christ Therese." Carol startles , bringing her hand with the keys in it to her pounding heart. "You scared the life out of me." She then notices the tears and she steps into the house and opens her arms. The obviously upset woman stepping into instantly. "My angel , there's no reason for these tears darling."

Therese holds onto the older woman as if she had been gone for year's. Her face burried in her breasts , breathing in her scent and digs her fingers into flesh. "I was so worried. I couldn't help it." She mumbles into the taller woman's breasts then takes in a shuddering breath.

Carol kisses the top of her young lovers head and rubs her back soothingly with her free hand. "I kept trying to get away , but everytime I tried to leave , someone would corner me and talk my ear off after asking a bunch questions. It was so exhausting having to hear and answer the same goddamn questions all night long." The tired blonde exhales loudly. "I just wanted to come home to you and Rindy." She then urges Therese away from her breasts so she can look at her.

Therese smiles shyly and wipes her tears. "I'm sorry you had to come home to find me a mess like this." She wipes her eyes and cheeks , now suddenly feeling foolish for thinking such bad things and worrying so.

Carol smiles sadly and runs her fingers through the short , silky chestnut hair. "I'm not." She leans down and brushes her red lips over the younger woman's soft lips. 

The young woman searches twinkling blue eyes but she can see something is a little off. "What else happened tonight Carol?"

The blonde sighs heavily and pushes the door closed then locks it. "Harge was trying his best to be the perfect gentleman. His parents watching and judging us both." She then drops her handbag down , leaving one arm around her love , Carol urges Therese to walk towards the stairs with her. "The only person I could stand to be around was Jeannette....... Marge and Chester was there of course." 

Therese swallows hard as they slowly climb the stairs. She could hear the bitterness and disgust in her lover's voice. "What did they say?"

Carol shakes her head. "They tried to defend their actions and words. Well Marge was mostly but by the end of the night , I had had enough of hearing her words and threw my drink in her face before storming out."

Therese blinks in shock as she listens to Carol. They reach the master bedroom but Carol doesn't stop. Instead Therese finds herself being lead to the bed. "Carol?"

"I'm going to go check in on Rindy and kiss her goodnight." Carol explains while cupping the confused younger woman's cheek. "And when I get back , I want you naked and in my bed." The blonde states firmly. Leaving no room for argument before turning and heading out of the bedroom.

Therese gulps and watches as the older woman walks out. Hips swaying and a wink over the shoulder.


	73. Chapter 73

Carol walks into her bedroom expecting to see Therese in her bed , naked under the sheets but instead she finds her lover standing by the window and looking out. "What are you doing darling? Looking for owls?" The blonde teases as she crosses the room and comes up behind the smaller woman , wrapping her arms around the younger woman's midsection and kissing her tense shoulder. "What's wrong Therese." 

Therese swallows hard and she folds her arms over the arms around her. "What if he comes here....I can't Carol. I'm sorry. And Rindy is right in the next room."

Carol sighs heavily and hooks her chin over the smaller woman's shoulder. "I don't think he will come here darling. As for Rindy she's sound asleep. But if you don't want to make love tonight then we won't. I just wanted to show you just how much I missed you."

Therese smiles warmly and finally relaxes. "I missed you Carol.  
Can we just hold each other for awhile?" 

"If that's what my angel wishes for." The blonde nuzzles her lover's neck and ear. "It will be alright darling. Come away from the window now and we'll change into our pajamas and get comfortable. Okay."

The brunette takes a shaky breath. "Okay." She then exhales loudly , releasing her worries and fears. She then turns in her beautiful love's arms and leans up to kiss the smiling , full red lips. "I still find it hard to believe I get to kiss you , touch you....  
Love you." She pecks the tantalising lips once more."I feel like you chose me..... out of everyone in the whole wide world , you picked me."

Carol threads her fingers through the silky chestnut hair and places soft kisses over her love's features. "I didn't choose or pick you darling. Because you are not a choice or option for me."  
She then rest her head against Therese's. "You mean everything to me angel."

"I love you so much Carol. I feel like I can't breathe at times."  
Therese's eyes are misting up.

Carol rubs their noses together. "I know that feeling darling.  
Let's get ready for bed. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms."

Therese chews on her lip and looks to the clock on the bedside table. "We better set the alarm so I can go back to my room before she wakes up."

The older woman feels a knot in her stomach and ache in her heart but knew Therese was right and so she nods her head in agreement and they pull apart to go do their nightly rituals.


	74. Chapter 74

Therese stands in the foyer , waiting and watching for her lover to open the door and cross the room to her , taking her in her arms where she feels safe and protected. 

She hears the click and see's the handle turn but when it opens its not her love who walks in but her lover's husband. 

Harge blinks in surprise seeing the young woman just standing there. "You don't drive Rindy to school now?"

Therese swallows hard and shakes her head. "No."

Harge shakes his head and looks around the house. "Well I don't see any reason to continue paying you then."

The young woman nods in understanding. 

Carol's husband searches the wide green eyes. "Are you really in love with my wife?"

"I am. There will never be anyone else. I love her with all my heart." 

Harge sighs heavily. "Does Rindy know?. Has she seen.....He waves the hat in his hand around with a look of distaste. "You together?"

"No , of course not." Therese shakes her head harder and faster. "We are very careful when around Rindy. We know it would be hard for her to understand and she could say something while at school....if people found out....." Tears start welling in the young woman's eyes. 

Harge runs a rough hand over his face. "Did Carol tell you what happened? What she did to my sister in my mother's home in front of my mother's guests?" At Therese's nod he turns his attention to the piano in the parlour. The memory of his wife and the young woman together flashing back to him. "Mother wants me to have sole custody of Rindy." He hears the gasp and looks to the young woman who's eyes are impossibly wider. "She thinks Carol is unfit."

"But you can't......

"You are not taking my child away from me!" Carol cut's her lover off as she marches into the house with fire in her eyes.

Harge turns around coming face to face with his raging wife. "Carol , calm down. I'm not going through with it." He looks down , turning the hat in his hand. "What you said to me....to Marge and Chester , it's true." He then looks up searching shocked blue eyes. "I don't want to disappoint you or Rindy ever again." He then smiles and slowly walks past his dumbstruck wife. Placing his hat on his head as he steps out of the house. "I'll be here Friday evening to pick Rindy up." He then pulls the door shut and walks to his car , getting in the back.

Carol stands there staring at her lover who is just as shocked as she is. After a few moments she slowly closes the distance between them. Her fingers running through the silky chestnut hair. The blonde then leads her brunette towards the piano and presses her up against it. Her hand pulling up the charcoal skirt the younger woman is wearing and slipping her hand into her panties. "Hmmm , you're not wet. Let's see what I can do to fix that." She then drops to her knees. Pulling the panties down and spreading her lover's legs apart.

Therese leans back and gasp out in pleasure. She wasn't going to deny Carol this time no matter what. Instead she threads her fingers through the thick blonde hair , closing her eyes and throwing her head back in ecstasy.


	75. Chapter 75

"Stay inside me." Carol pants out once her mind starts working again after the earth shattering , mind blowing orgasm her young lover was responsible for. She stares up into the dilated green eyes gazing down at her and she reaches up with a shaky arm and pushes the chestnut hair back from her angels face. 

Therese smiles and tenderly kisses her love's kiss swollen lips.   
She could still feel Carol contracting around her fingers and she was more than happy to obey. "I love the way you feel. So soft and warm. I could stay like this forever." 

"I would love nothing more." The older woman smiles lovingly up at the younger woman on top of her. 

Therese lowers her head and rest it on Carol's chest. Listening to the rhythm of her lover's heart. "Carol , tomorrow I will start looking for work."

The blonde plays with the chestnut hair and is silent for awhile.   
"If that's what you want to do." She then kisses the top of her angels head and breathes in her scent. "I must admit darling , I have grown accustomed to you being here with me , day and night....though you are bound to tire of me I suppose."

"I love being with you Carol , day and night." Therese rubs her cheek against the soft breast and turns her face to place a chaste kiss over lover's heart. 

Carol runs her hands over the woman she loves with all her heart and soul and holds her tightly against her. Wanting to be as close as she possibly can , suddenly feeling like Therese is being pulled away from her. "As long as you always come back angel." 

Therese nods her head against the older woman holding her tightly.


	76. Chapter 76

Carol bends and gives her daughter a hug and kiss goodbye.  
"Have a good day sweet pea." She then watch's as Rindy hurries away , towards one of her little friends and disappear inside the school building without looking back. Sighing heavily she turns on her heels and walks back to the car where her love is waiting.

Therese can tell the love of her life is struggling today.  
The older woman not saying much during breakfast or the drive to the school. She's not sure whether she should press Carol for answers or give her space. 

The blonde gets into the Packard and turns the key. Looking a head. "So , where to?"

"The train station will be fine. Thank you." Therese fidgets with her bulky brown bag in her lap.

Carol turns her attention to the young woman beside her. "You're not looking for work in the area?"

The smaller woman becomes even smaller under Carol's stare. "I just don't know the area Carol and I thought there might be more work opportunities in New York.... though I suppose I should start around the neighbourhood first." The young woman then looks outside her window , swallowing hard. 

Carol rubs her temple for a minute before putting the car into drive and pulling away from the curb. Heading for the train station. Her gloved hands tight around the steering wheel.


	77. Chapter 77

Carol sits by the phonograph , head tilted back , eyes closed and legs crossed with a watered down rye in her hand. Listening to Billy Holliday. 

She felt terrible how she left things with Therese. Barely making eye contact before her lover got out of the car and hurriedly went to go purchase her train ticket.

Therese was right , there was more job opportunities in New York but she didn't like the thought of her love being so far away , six days out of the week. A train trip in and a train trip back. Did that make her selfish. Possibly. 

She takes a sip of her drink and remembers back to when she was with Harge and mentioned her desire to open a little furniture store. She remembers the way he had laughed at her , thinking it was some kind of joke and then the cruelty in his words when he shot her idea down instantly , saying it was foolish. She shakes her head. All she wanted was his support and now here she was , not showing Therese much support.  
Instead she was acting like a child and realises she is going to have to make it up to her young lover and start giving the support she needs and deserves.

Even if Therese finds work in New York. She'll do whatever she has to.


End file.
